


baby we could be enough

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I'm really sorry about that, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Rimming, The Holiday AU, Unsafe Sex, harry is 28, louis is 30, more like inspired by The Holiday, obviously, okay, smut tags now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry. About the whole,” the man waves his hands at the door, probably trying to convey ‘trying to break into your house.’</p><p>“Trying to break into my house?” Louis arches an eyebrow at how the man goes red, scuffing one of his boots against the other. Louis is helpful what can he say?</p><p>Or: When Louis comes back to London after not having been for five years, a beautiful stranger tries to break into his house. Louis gets to know the beautiful stranger only to find out something rather surprising. Lots of fluff and smut and general happiness ensue during Louis' stay in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby we could be enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi! So, I'm super excited/nervous to be posting this. 
> 
> tiredsongs... I really loved this prompt and I feel like I could have wrote forever in this. I kind of maybe made this more "inspired by" than "based on" The Holiday but I hope you still like it.
> 
> Shout out to B, C, C and F as well as the sin squad for cheering me on and looking things over for me.
> 
> The Minor Character Death is past and occasionally brought up but it shouldn't be too triggering. Also, there is mention of past miscarriage and past abuse but those are both dealt with in one conversation and not brought up again. Again, shouldn't be too triggering but please be careful when you're reading.
> 
> And just for B, It's a Christmas miracle.
> 
> Title from Home by One Direction. 
> 
> That's it! Enjoy everyone!

_Holy shit, it’s fucking cold._ Just another reason to add to the list of why Louis Tomlinson hasn’t been back to London in nearly five years.

He tugs his jacket around him just that bit tighter and starts walking down the street. Well, street is a bit generous. It’s mostly just a cleared out pathway big enough for a car to get through. Maybe two if you squeeze tight and don’t mind going off the cleared area.

The walk is relatively short but it feels like forever; the wind is nippy and right about now, Louis is wishing he would have brought only one suitcase and maybe bought an extra (heavier) coat before he left.

He passes the first of the three houses down this lane, throwing a longing glance at it. The lights are on and there’s smoke coming out of the chimney. An extra chill runs through his spine at the reminder of how _fucking cold_ it is. He speeds up his pace, bringing a hand up to cover his nose and mouth, determined to get to his house before his dies of hypothermia.

Finally, he reaches his house, quick to get in and kick off his snow damp shoes. It’s not much warmer than it is outside but at least there’s no wind. _First order of business: start a fucking fire._

Thankfully, there’s some firewood by the mantel and after clearing off the dust, he manages to get a decent fire going. Next stop is for some tea to try and chase away the chill in his bones. After digging around, he manages to find a couple of bags shoved in the back of some random cupboard.

Half an hour later, he’s bundled by the fire; a warm blanket tucked around his shoulders and third (and final) cup of tea in his hands. The chill has finally subsided but he still feels cold inside. Nothing a fire can take care of. The quiet is starting to become less peaceful and more creepy.

_Reason number six: There’s nothing to fucking do here._

Sitting alone in front of the fire with nothing but the crackling for company does nothing to chase away the thoughts and he gets up, desperately searching through his music to find something to drown out the noise.

Soon the sound of The Killers is filling the room and Louis decides, _fuck it._ He flails his arms around and screams out the lyrics, prancing about his living room like he doesn’t have a care in the world. It’s embarrassing, to say the least, but by the time he’s screamed out the same song for the fifth time he’s feeling a bit better.

He throws himself on the couch, panting and actually relaxing as the music continues on as if it wasn’t just playing the same song over and over.

He’s exhausted, is the thing. Work non stop for the past month (Christmas is the busiest time of year, he’s always said) combined with the nearly eleven hour trip home (if he could call it that) and the incident in which he’s trying desperately to escape and never think of has him aching and tired, ready for sleep.

It’s only a bit past ten though and his little dancing excursion has given him a second wind. What Louis needs is a distraction.

_A distraction, yes, surely there’s still some alcohol left here._

As it turns out, there is alcohol. He’s managed to scrounge up half a bottle of whiskey and a (thankfully) unopened bottle of wine. _Not the best, but it’ll do._

After he’s ingested a fair bit of whiskey and is starting on the wine, there’s a thump at his door. Louis spins quickly, stumbling a bit on his feet as he does and stares at the door.

There’s the sound of a key in the lock ( _what the fuck, no one knows he’s here. No one has a key, what the fuck?)_ followed by some muffled cursing.

Louis keeps his eyes trained on the door as he walks (tiptoes, really) across the room to grab something to hit the intruder with. He grabs an old lamp that’s been sitting unused on his table by the door. It’s one that his nan gave him when he bought this house. _I’m sure she’d understand if I broke it saving my life._

There’s some more thumps against the door like somebody is actually trying to force the door open with their shoulder. Louis steels himself and takes a deep breath. He raises the lamp, ready to swing and opens the door.

“Shit!” The next thing Louis knows he’s on the ground with a pain ringing through his head and a very heavy, very _cold_ , weight on him. There’s some scrambling and shoving but then Louis is upright and ready to swing again, little stars dancing in his eyes from the fall and the alcohol.

“Oops, shit, I’m so fucking sorry. Are you alright?” The man blurts out, words slightly slurred. He’s pushing his hair back off his face and making to move toward Louis like he’s going to check for damage. “Wait,” he says, standing straight and looking curiously at Louis. “What are you doing in my house?”

And that’s about all Louis can take.

“ _Your_ house? What the fuck are you doing breaking into _my_ house?” The man cocks his head in confusion, biting at his lip. Louis is trying to stay mad, really, but this guy is just so.. cute. Which, no. He tried to break into Louis’ house, he shouldn’t be cute.

“This… I thought this was my house?” He looks around, taking in the cozy little area. Louis can see the moment it hits. “Oh, shit, sorry. Yeah, not my house. I’ll just.. go?”

Louis nods, still staring at this ridiculously adorable man child as he shifts awkwardly on his feet. He starts to head out the door but then..

“Can I use your bathroom really quick? Only, it’s really cold and I have got to go like, _so bad._ Bit too much to drink I’m afraid.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up. It’s right through there.” Louis points to the bathroom with the hand still holding the lamp. The man eyes it as he slowly steps across the room, careful to not come within swinging range.

“Thanks. I’ll just, uh.. yeah.” And then the door shuts and Louis is left standing in the middle of his living room with a lamp. _What the actual fuck is going on?_

He sets the lamp down carefully, ( _Nan’ll be glad it lives to see another day. Unfortunate, really.)_ and sits back down on the couch after shutting the door and grabbing his glass and the bottle of wine.

“Hey, uh, you okay in there?” Normally, Louis wouldn’t worry about the welfare of would-be intruders but the last thing he needs is a body to deal with. Passed out or otherwise.

The sink runs and the man walks out, sheepishly wiping his hands off on his jeans. _Honestly, who the fuck wears skinny jeans in winter in London?_ Not that Louis is much better, but at least he has the excuse of having come from LA.

“Sorry. About the whole,” the man waves his hands at the door, probably trying to convey ‘trying to break into your house.’

“Trying to break into my house?” Louis arches an eyebrow at how the man goes red, scuffing one of his boots against the other. Louis is _helpful_ what can he say?

“Yeah, uh, that. Sorry. And, I’m sorry, but I haven’t really seen you around here? When’d you move in? Honestly, I thought this house was abandoned and probably haunted.” Between the slowness of his words and the still slight slurring from the alcohol, Louis considers the fact that he understood any of it a miracle.

“Nope, not haunted. I’ve had this house for about ten years now. Just haven’t been here in a while.” _Speaking of._ “Why the fuck are you here? Like, do you make habit of drunkenly breaking into abandoned houses?”

“No, I, uh, live next door. Uh, that way.” He points to the direction of the third house on the lane, the one that’s maybe another fifty meters away.

“Right.” Silence stretches on and just when it’s about to get unbearably awkward and Louis is about to shoo him away, the man speaks.

“I’m Harry, by the way. Should’ve said earlier. Also, I wish I would have made a better impression but, yeah.” The man, Harry, takes a few awkward steps towards the couch, silently asking if he can sit on the end. Louis nods so he sits on the far end, careful not to touch Louis.

It’s cute, the way he tries to jam all his gangly limbs together into an impression of a human pretzel. Maybe not that much, _thank God_ , but it’s still cute. The position draws attention to how long his legs are and now that Louis is looking (since he’s no longer worried about dying), the man is gorgeous.

His hair keeps falling in his face but it’s so long and looks _so soft_ that Louis just wants to run his hands through it. His lips are chapped and red, both from the cold and how he keeps biting at them. It’s his eyes that nearly kill Louis though. They’re just so _green._ Green like all the grass and trees back home in LA (though so much prettier, more _alive)_ and it reminds him of warmth and escape and someplace to be, to _live,_ even with the slight gloss of alcohol.

“Louis. I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but uh, yeah.” Harry giggles and hides his face in his hands, the bright red of his cheeks visible between the gaps of his fingers.

“I really fucked that one up, didn’t I?” Harry giggles again, more of the uncontrollable sort that takes over and he can’t stop even when he’s grasping at his stomach and nearly crying.

It’s so ridiculous, is the thing, and Louis can’t help the way a smile tugs at his lips, trying to break free as he watches on in amusement. Harry manages to pull himself together, sitting up straight and staring at Louis with the most serious look on his face.

It lasts for all of five seconds before they’re both laughing, for no other reason than they’re drunk and this is not the way either of them planned the night. Louis can barely see, eyes crinkled as they are, but he sees a pretty smile and pretty eyes and tempting lips and a fucking dimple. _Jesus Christ._

“I really want to kiss you.” Louis would swear it came out of his own mouth if he didn’t watch Harry’s lips form the words. _I really want to kiss you, too._

“You break into my house, use my bathroom and I’m supposed to kiss you in return? That doesn’t seem very fair.” Yeah, Louis is dumb.

“Well, yeah. I mean like, it could be my way of saying sorry?”

“You’ve already said sorry, a couple of times actually, Curly.”

“Let me say sorry again?” He smiles that beautiful smile again and Louis is such a sucker. Really, this whole thing screams Bad Idea but it’s just a kiss, what could it hurt?

“Well, alright then. C’mere.” Harry slides over slowly on the couch, hesitant and slightly unsure, but there’s a spark in his eyes that screams determination.

Louis tries to keep his heart from beating out of his chest, _it’s just a kiss_ , but then Harry’s lips are on his and it kicks up another notch.

Harry’s hand comes up to cup his jaw as his lips push firmly against Louis’. He can feel the way the skin is cracked against his smooth ones and he subconsciously licks his lips in an effort to wet them.

Harry groans against him and then he’s straddling Louis, bringing his other hand up to rest on Louis’ shoulder and he’s parting his lips, trying to get Louis to follow. He does, not quite aware of it and soon enough, he’s got a beautiful man kissing him like it’s the end of the world and not even breathing matters.

Harry’s tongue pokes out to lick at Louis’ lips, trying to slide in just as his hips grind down and everything stops. Louis’ heart, his mind, everything, just… “No.” He finds himself saying.

“Sorry, just. That was, uh,” he clears his throat a couple of times, leaning back against the arm of the couch, trying to get enough air to breathe. Thankfully, Harry gets the hint and leans back a little as well, giving him some room. He’s still straddling him though, which is distracting. “That was a very thorough apology. Consider it accepted and, uh, you’re forgiven.”

Harry giggles, which seems a bit childish for the current situation but Louis allows a little smile.

“Thank you. Are you alright? Can we, uh. Can I kiss you again?” _Yes, yes, please God, yes._

“What do you want from me?” That’s fair, surely.

“I want to kiss you. Maybe more if you want.”

“What kind of more? Like, physically? Or, what?” Louis’ heart has picked up again and it’s beating double time. He so desperately wants this man, which is weird all things considered, but he can’t get into things like before. He should keep space.

“I guess, yeah. This isn’t exactly grounds for a relationship, yeah?” _Yeah._ Louis ignores the way his heart drops. Somebody can want him for his body without wanting the rest. Completely reasonable. _Isn’t that the problem?_

“I guess not. Uhm, yeah. You can kiss me.” Harry is quick to oblige, leaning down and connecting their mouths again with little preamble. Louis manages to bring his hands up to rest on Harry’s hips ( _lovehandles!_ ) and really try to give back as good as he gets. _Which is really good._

Harry’s hands are much more sure, holding onto Louis like he’s never planning to let go and running over his chest and shoulders and neck, mapping out every curve of his body. He shifts on Louis’ lap, accidentally rubbing their crotches together; they both break apart to moan.

Harry’s panting now, warm breath puffing out over Louis’ mouth, and his eyes have gotten dark, staring at Louis like he’s the most amazing thing since sliced bread.

“Can we?” Harry asks, gently lowering himself down to rub teasing circles against Louis, the fabric of their jeans creating a delicious friction.

“Just sex, yeah?” Harry bites his lip and nods, curls falling over his face again. “Well then, I have a room upstairs. Or would you prefer the couch?”

Harry actually takes a second to decide, apparently not sure the move is worth it. Louis helps him out though, bucks his hips up enough to make him lose his balance and he falls to the floor.

“Ouch.” Louis laughs as he stands, offering a hand out to help the poor guy up.

“Consider it payback.” Louis winks and Harry groans, pushing his hair back out of his face once he’s upright.

“I thought you said I was forgiven.” He pouts, honest to god _pouts_ , and Louis ignores it, instead taking his hand and dragging him up stairs.

“You were forgiven. Now we’re even.” Louis cuts off Harry’s protests by pushing him on the bed, careful not to smack his head again.

Harry drags him down to kiss him, letting Louis settle down between his legs and grabs ahold of Louis’ arse, grinding their hips together.

“Your arse,” Harry grabs another handful as if to remind Louis, “is fucking amazing. _Fuck._ ”

Louis moans out loud, pushing down to meet Harry’s hips and dropping his head to suck on the bit of collarbone exposed where Harry’s shirt has slipped.

“Fuck, your mouth. Fuck yes!” Harry moves one of his hands from Louis’ ass to push down on his head, letting out the filthiest sound when it forces Louis’ teeth into his skin. Which, _wow. Remember that one for sure._

Louis finally manages to get his mouth off Harry’s skin, disappointing as that is, to remove his jacket and shirt, leaving his neighbor bare chested. _Holy fuck. Harry is beautiful._ Like objectively, he knew that, but seeing it is a completely different experience.

Louis quickly throws off his own shirt before leaning down and licking his stomach. It just so happens Harry has a lickable stomach, so sue him. He pointedly ignores the butterfly ( _a fucking butterfly, who even is this man?_ ) to work his way up to his nipples.

His hands roam over the rest of Harry’s torso, holding him down as the other man pants and moans above him at the attention.

“What?” Louis mumbles, breath sending a shiver down Harry’s spine when the hot air puffs out over his abused nipples.

“I’ve got tw- _ohh-_ two extra.” Well, _that’s certainly interesting._

“Are they as sensitive as these?” Louis pinches his main ones just to prove his point.

“ _Ohhh my God._ Not,” he pants, hips squirming against Louis. “Not near as much.”

“Hmm.” Louis hums, trailing down to lick and suck at them to test just what exactly ‘not near as much’ means while still pinching and twisting and the bigger, puffier ones.

Louis’ teeth catch on the one to the right of his butterfly and Harry’s hands fly to Louis’ head, scratching and pulling at Louis’ hair. Normally, he’s not one for having his hair pulled but the fact of the matter is, Louis has a very gorgeous man squirming and desperate under him just from having (all four) of his nipples played with. He’ll let it slide this once.

Finally, Louis relents on the torture, kissing and sucking his way down further, nuzzling his nose into the soft hair below Harry’s belly button, leaving another mark slightly to the right.

His fingers work quickly at the button of Harry’s jeans pulling them down to about mid thigh, pants coming down with them. He’s not sure how long he stares, just knows that it’s long enough for Harry to start getting impatient, bucking his hips and panting out a breathless, “Lou, _Lou, please._ ”

“Sorry, just. You have a beautiful cock.” And it is. Harry is completely hard, foreskin pulled tight and the tip is flushed, a little bead of precome just beading at the tip.

“Lou-” Harry’s pleading turns into a desperate sort of moan slash scream, choking off somewhere in his throat when Louis licks him from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him more than half down.

Louis has to hold his hips down to keep himself from gagging at how, well, enthusiastic Harry is about getting blown. His voice is as uncontrolled as his hips, stuttering and stopping, whimpering when Louis ‘accidently’ let’s the sharp of his teeth drag against his skin on an upstroke. It was sheer guessing but as it turns out, Harry _does_ have a bit of a pain kink. Thank fuck, otherwise that could have been awkward.

Louis is just getting to the good part when Harry pulls him off his dick. There’s a whimper from the loss of contact and Louis is quite surprised to realize it came from _him._ Well, that’s certainly not something that happens often.

“God, please tell me you’ll fuck me. Please, _please._ ” Louis can’t do much but nod at him, jumping off the bed in surprise when Harry starts kicking his feet wildly in an attempt to get his clothes the rest of the way off. “Hurry up, Lou.”

Louis snaps out of his daze and is quick to rid himself of his clothes, making a short stop at his suitcase to grab some lube and, fuck.

“Uhm, Harry?”

“What is it, Lou? I swear to God, your cat better be dying or something. Get over here and _fuck me._ ” Louis snorts at the same time he has to press down on his cock, Harry being bossy both ridiculous and a turn on.

“I don’t have any condoms. Didn’t really plan on fucking anybody while I was here.” It’s the truth anyways, sad as it is. Louis figured he’d be spending his time here moping in solitude, not fucking his gorgeous neighbor.

“Ugh, you know what? I don’t care. I’m good if you are.” This is definitely the stupidest thing he’s done in forever. Definitely. Bad Idea. Louis was right about that.

“Yeah, alright.” Louis shrugs and tosses the lube on the bed, jumping on top of Harry before the bottle can even hit the bed.

Harry pulls him down into a desperate kiss, bruising with it’s intensity. Louis is definitely glad, anything to help him stay grounded, in the moment, consequences be damned.

Louis fumbles around on the bed, sighing happily when he’s got the bottle and pops it open trying to pour it out on his fingers even with Harry’s hands embedded in his hair and mouth trying to touch every inch of Louis’ neck.

He finally manages, slipping his slicked up fingers between them and massaging at Harry’s hole.

“Oh, God. Please, Louis, don’t tease.” Truth is, Louis is doing it more for himself than anything. It’s been forever since he’s had sex, let alone really exciting sex with a stranger. Like, he’s done it. It’s just been... a while.

He tries to go slow, for Harry’s sake, for _his_ sake, but as soon as his finger slips past the rim, Harry fucks down on it until the only thing left is the knuckle.

“Fuck yes! Fuck me, Lou. Please.” His voice is wrecked and he’s flat out whining now. Louis barely starts moving his finger before Harry is begging for “more” and “another”. _Jesus. He’s going to be the death of me._

In no time at all, Harry is stretched out with three fingers and still begging for more. Louis slicks himself up and rests against Harry’s hole, trying to catch his breath. Thankfully, Harry seems to catch that Louis needs a moment and let’s him have it, grasping onto Louis’ biceps and letting out a string of filth as Louis pushes in.

“Oh god, so big. You’re so big, Lou. Fuck, you feel amazing.” Louis can’t help but kiss him for that, trying to keep up with the pace Harry is setting.

Louis finally starts to move, inch by slow inch until the knob of his dick is tugging at Harry’s rim. He looks up at Harry then, heart doubling in time when he sees how fucking _wrecked_ the other man looks.

“Jesus Christ you’re beautiful.” Before Harry (or himself) can register what was said, Louis slams back into him, thankful that one of his two neighbors are already here and are less likely to think someone just got murdered.

Harry let’s out a hoarse scream, making sounds that a verging on pornagraphic and Louis slams into him time after time. If it weren’t for the fact that Louis can see _just how much_ Harry is enjoying it, he’d think the other man was faking it.

“Lou, yeah. Uhh Lou!! Fuck me so good, baby.” Louis leans down to shut him up before anything else can spill out but the angle changes just right and Harry screams, nails digging into Louis’ back. Each thrust makes them dig deeper and down more and okay, maybe Harry isn’t the only one with a pain kink.

“Oh my _God. Haz,_ Harry, you feel so good. I’m gonna-.” He tries to slow down, to breathe a little and keep his orgasm from creeping up so quickly, but then Harry pulls him down closer and bites where his neck meets his shoulder and Louis is a goner.

He slams into Harry a couple of times, unable to control himself while he’s coming, groaning as his release empties into Harry.

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” Louis gives Harry a quick kiss before finally untangling him and slipping out. Before Harry can question anything, Louis has three fingers shoved in him, messily licking up the come around his fingers.

Harry’s hands find his way to his hair again, holding Louis to him. Louis slips his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue, trying to simulate the rhythm he had going on and hoping that his tongue is enough apology.

Harry is reduced to whimpers and breathless pants as Louis fucks him, pushing him farther and farther against his skin. Soon enough, Louis realizes that Harry is actually fucking himself on Louis’ tongue, nearly riding his face in desperation.

It’s getting a bit harder to breathe though and as much as Louis likes it, he would actually like to live another day. In one last desperate attempt to get this over with quickly (not that he’s not enjoying it but oxygen is quickly becoming a necessity) Louis swipes his hand over the mess of come and lube that has found it’s way down Harry’s thighs and wraps it around Harry’s dick.

He jerks a couple of times, firm but sure, twisting at the top and thumbing over the head before Harry lets out another shout and stills, come shooting up over his stomach and marking a bit of his butterfly.

Harry lets up on Louis’ head in his orgasmic bliss and Louis is thankful, sliding up to taste a bit of the white covering the ridiculous tattoo. Harry’s breath is choppy at best but he still manages to kiss Louis when he finally finds his way back up to the other man’s mouth.

The slow drag of Harry’s lips echo the tiredness of the two, both comfortable but in desperate need of sleep.

“Please tell me I can stay here tonight.” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. And he shouldn’t, absolutely _shouldn’t_ let this beautiful stranger stay in his bed tonight. They are neighbors after all. It would take Harry five minutes tops to get dressed and home. Probably about seven with how cold it was earlier. Probably even colder now. _That’d just be rude. Asking for the poor lad to get sick._

So it’s with completely selfless intentions that Louis mumbles a sleepy “yeah” back, getting one last kiss before snuggling under the covers with Harry. A bit of rearranging ends up with Louis having a mouthful of curls.

He doesn’t mind, really. It’s been so long since he’s gotten to hold someone and right now, as much as he loathes to admit it, he feels comfortable and needed and _safe._

It’s with those thoughts that Louis drifts off, hoping that Harry will make it easy and leave before Louis wakes up. Hoping beyond hope, just a little, that Harry will still be here when Louis wakes up.

***

Louis wakes up feeling more rested than expected from a long day of travel and drinking. He’s still feeling a bit groggy and his head is pounding from the alcohol but overall, not as bad as expected.

He rolls over to try to get a little more sleep but stops when his arms hit semi-warm sheets. Right. Harry.

Louis buries his head into the pillow, trying to catch the faintest hint of Harry. It works, barely, but it’s enough for his stomach to turn. Well, at least there won’t be any awkward mornings.

He rolls back over, deciding the faint scent of Harry is too much torture to put himself through this early in the morning and can’t help but smile when he sees the glass of water and a couple of painkillers sitting on the stand by the bed. _How thoughtful._

After finally dragging himself out of bed and scrubbing away the night’s sweat in a very long, very _hot_ shower, Louis drags himself down the stairs to scrounge up something for breakfast.

“Oh, hi!”

Louis jumps, slamming his hip into the kitchen island.

“Ow! Shit!” Louis grasps at his bruised hip, hissing in pain. “Holy fuck, you scared the piss out of me!” It is quite possibly too early in the morning to be so loud but, fuck it, his head still hurts and now his hip is throbbing..

“I’m sorry; I honestly didn’t mean to scare you.” Harry apologizes quite quickly, moving next to Louis to check out his hip. He barely even registers what is happening before Harry is dropping to his knees and rubbing his thumb over the skin lightly. He presses a light kiss to the red spot before blushing and standing up quickly, awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry. Sorry, it’s just.. habit?” Harry runs his hand through his hair again, tucking the curls behind his ear. Louis starts towards the kettle to hide his little smile.

“It’s habit to kiss bruises better?” Louis smirks but Harry just goes all awkward again, heading toward the stove where there’s food. How did Louis not notice the food? _When_ did Louis get food?

“Something like that.” Harry murmurs, starting to load up some eggs on a plate.

Silence drags on for just long enough to be awkward when Harry’s phone rings.

“Shit, uh, here.” Harry hands him the plate, now loaded with eggs, sausage and bacon with a couple of pieces of toast. “Hope you don’t mind I made breakfast. Uhm, I really need to get this, do you mind?”

Louis shakes his head and takes the food, munching on it as he waits for his tea to finish. It’s not his preferred brand but it’s not that herbal shit either so he’ll have to thank Harry later. _Where did he even get this freaking food. Damn, this tastes good._

Harry is just past the doorway of the kitchen when Louis hears, “Hey, love.” It’s hushed like he doesn’t want Louis to hear and his voice has gone all soft. Louis swallows down the lump in his throat with some eggs and wills his tea to finish faster. “Val, baby, calm down. Just a second.”

 _Val. So there’s someone else. Nice._ Harry’s voice is nearly indistinguishable at this point, so low it’s hard to hear but also incredibly impossible to miss how fond he sounds. _Well, it was fun while it lasted._

Louis finishes his food and is starting on a second cup of tea when Harry returns, phone out of sight and jacket on.

“I’m really sorry, Lou, but I gotta go. It was really nice to meet you.” Louis hums noncommittally, taking another sip of his tea. _Ditching me for the girl then, okay._ “If you want, we could go to the pub tonight? The new one that’s opened up in town. I was going to check it out but I think it’d be better with some company.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be here that long. Honestly, I was considering leaving to go back home today.”  
  
Harry aside, this trip wasn’t quite what he was expecting. It’s just. The long day ahead of him with nothing to do seems much less appealing here than it did back home. No point in being miserable in London when he can be miserable in LA.

“Where’s home, then? I thought you said you lived here?”

“I do. Technically. But home is in LA. Has been for the last five years.” Harry frowns, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting from foot to foot.

“Alright, well. I was hoping to see you again.”

“We said yesterday it was just sex, Haz.” _Haz. Shit. Way to send mix signals._ Harry seems to agree, frown deepening.

“Well. If you change your mind I’ll be at the new pub tonight around seven. You’re more than welcome to join me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Louis smiles, expecting that to be the end of that and for Harry to leave. Instead, he makes his way over to Louis, resting a hand on his jaw as he leans down to kiss him.

It’s so soft and gentle, a sweet press of lips together that it nearly takes Louis’ breath away. Definitely not what he had expected. Harry pulls back just a little before pressing another chaste kiss to his lips and heading out the door.

“Bye, love.” Harry smiles sadly and then he’s out of Louis’ door. Out of his life. _Love. Just like he called Val. Does that mean he calls everyone ‘love’? Maybe he’s not attached to someone._

Louis leaves the room in a daze, leaving his half finished tea on the counter to lie down on his bed. His head is a mess and while the majority of it screams _leave! leave now and don’t get involved in another mess!_ the stronger, though admittedly smaller part of him, wants to stay.

***

Shit. Louis is stupid. _Really fucking stupid._

Louis stares at the door, having an internal debate with himself. It’s really fucking cold but if he goes in that door, there’s no turning back. Not really.

Fucking Harry.

Louis had been ready to go home. All of his stuff was packed and he was at the airport. All he had to do was finish checking his luggage and get on the plane.

He couldn’t do it. He kept thinking of Harry’s face before he left; how sad he looked. It was like Harry genuinely wanted to see him again. To know him, _want_ him; possibly even more than just for his body. And Louis hasn’t had that in so long.

Not a genuine relationship that was about personality and not sex. Not one that ended without someone cheating on him. No one has wanted him for _him_ since, well, _her_. Maybe he’s reading too much into it. Maybe Harry just wanted a hookup or two. _He did call Val ‘love’ after all._

Guilt twists in his gut that he could possibly be that person that Louis’ always hated. The homewrecker.

 _Val could just as easily be his sister. Or his friend. Or- something._ Louis get’s bumped by some people coming out of the pub and he stumbles, nearly falling into some bushes by the door.

Right. He needs to make a decision. Does he go in and possibly be a homewrecker? Or does he turn around and actually go home tomorrow?

 _It’s his fault he hasn’t told me. It’s not my fault if I don’t know. I should get it out of him._ With that decision made (though one he’s not proud of), he makes his way into the pub. _Like a summer romance. Only it’s winter. Christmas romance then._

He finds Harry at a table towards the back, idly pushing a few chips around on his plate before resolutely chewing on the end of one.

There’s no reason he should look like that upset it’s only, Louis checks his phone, _shit! it’s 7.37. So maybe he does have a little reason._

Louis pushes down his nerves and makes his way over to the table, head held high.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Louis pulls out the chair and sits, looking like he’s not over half an hour late.

Harry’s jaw literally hangs open as he gapes at Louis. Which, _rude._

“Have I got something on my face?” Louis knows he doesn’t but it’s totally worth it for the way Harry turns bright red and clears his throat.

“No, sorry. Just. Thought you weren’t coming is all. Figured I’d hallucinated you or something.”

“Hallucinated? Mate, I think you’ve had too much to drink.” Louis slides his glass away from him and sniffs. Just soda, no trace of alcohol. “And why dear Harold, would you be hallucinating? There’s not a drop of alcohol in here. Oh god, did you take some drugs before you came out? That’s like, unadvisable or some shit.”

Harry is full on laughing by the time Louis has finished. It wasn’t that funny but Louis isn’t going to be the one to break it to him. He’s rather enjoying the way Harry’s dimples have practically taken over his face at how deep they are.

“No drugs, sorry Lou. Haven’t touched the stuff since I was a teenager.”

“And what was that? Like, two years ago?” Harry snorts into his drink, making a face when some must burn his nose.

“Bit far off there, a couple more years and I’ll be thirty.” Harry pulls a face and Louis would be much more endeared if he weren’t offended, honestly.

“Hey, now. Watch what you’re saying there. I’ve enjoyed thirty quite well. I’ll miss it soon.” Which, to be fair, thirty has _not_ been nice to Louis. Not that Harry needs to know that.

“Really? And when will you be missing it then? In five years?” Harry’s smirking like he’s got the whole world under his thumb and he’s waiting to squish. _Weird thought. Maybe I shouldn’t drink tonight._

“More like five _days._ ” Harry lights up and Louis can already tell he just made a mistake.

“Five _days_?? Please tell me you have something awesome planned. Though I guess there’s not much to do with it being Christmas Eve and all.”

“Harry, no. I’m just going to sit at home and mourn another year lost. No need to get all excited about it.” Harry, like the mature adult he is, pouts.

“C’mon, Lou. Let me at least do a little something for you.” Harry’s whining now and it’s getting progressively harder to say no to him. _Shouldn’t time make me more immune to it?_

“Fine, I could come by your house and mourn another year lost. Grieve with company or something.” Louis barely notices the flinch Harry gives at the mention of coming over to his house. It’s barely there, but it _is_ and Louis is trying really hard not to read into it.

“Or, I could come over to yours. Let you grieve in a familiar place. Might make you more comfortable that way.” It’s actually almost as unfamiliar as Harry’s but Louis lets it slide. Maybe Harry is a hoarder and doesn’t want Louis to find out. _It’s whatever._

“I guess that works. Now, I’m going to go get a drink so we can toast to another fallen year and maybe some food cause I am _starving._ ”

In the end, the night turns out wonderfully. He chats with Harry for way longer than should be acceptable, till the pub kicks them out, and even though there’s a lot of little details that they didn’t get to, Louis feels much better for having chosen to stay.

They have plans for brunch the next day and Harry gives Louis a sweet goodbye kiss that turns into a dirty goodbye kiss. That of course leads to one thing, leads to another, leads to goodbye sex. Louis’ not sure how it happened, but it did and honestly, who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Louis goes to sleep feeling worn out in the best way and a smile on his face.

***

Louis is not a morning person. While his job demands that he wakes up early, he has never been happy about it and that is something that has never changed.

So when his alarm goes off at ten in the morning, to say he is not pleased is an understatement. He’s not supposed to meet Harry until 11.30 and it takes him almost a full minute to remember that.

Louis springs up out of bed and dashes to the bathroom, quickly turning on the taps of the shower and hopping in.

Thirty minutes later he’s feeling fresh and alert. He’s got a cup of tea resting on the bedside table and two shirts laid out on the bed.

His hands run over his chin, now smooth and freshly shaven as he tries to decide. The black is a bit snug, though it does accentuate his biceps and hips. _Very tempting._ The red one, though. The red one is a bit big and hangs loose. He’s not too happy about that little detail but it does have the bonus of showing off his collarbones.

Harry had made it abundantly clear just what he thought of Louis’ collarbones the night before. Louis smiles as his thumb runs over the bruise Harry left, feeling a surge of _want_ when he presses down and a zing of pain shoots through him.

 _For Christ’s sake, it’s not a date._ Well, it is, but not like, a _date_ date. Louis shakes his head at the ridiculousness of his train of thought. He’s a thirty year old man and he is _not_ a teenager on their first date. He’s not.

He grabs the red shirt and slips it on, refusing to check his reflection before throwing on his jean jacket, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

In a perfect world, Louis would meet Harry between their two houses and make his way into town with him. As it is, it’s not a perfect world so Louis has to make the trek into town alone. Harry had said he had errands this morning and would meet him at the little cafe.

Louis makes his way down the lane, thankful that the snow has let up at least. It’s not near as cold as when he arrived and nearly no wind. A perfect day for winter in London.

He gets there only ten minutes early and before he even has time to feel like a knob, someone calls his name and he’s completely enveloped in warmth from behind with hands over his eyes.

“Guess who?” Harry giggles and Louis shrugs him off before turning to face him. Like Louis would ever confuse that voice for anyone else.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Some strange person I don’t know. Help! Somebody help!” Louis whispers yells the last part and refuses to be endeared by the breathy giggle Harry lets out while trying to cover Louis’ mouth. “Honestly, Haz. You’d think you were a child.”

Harry doesn’t argue, just gives Louis a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, love.”

Louis smiles, giving him a quick kiss in return. "So, food now?"

Harry laughs and slings an arm around Louis, leading him into the cafe. "Of course, let's go get some grub!"

Louis facepalms at the ridiculousness of this man, snuggling deeper into Harry's side. Things could be worse.

The food is great and by the time they’re done with their food Louis is full and happy.

“So tell me, Louis. What exactly do you do in LA?” Harry has just sat back down with another hot chocolate and is smiling fondly at him.

“Uhm, I’m a music producer? Well, sort of. I work on the soundtracks for movies and trailers and such.” Louis has never been ashamed of his job, loves it, always has. Something about Harry makes him feel off kilter though, like he should question everything.

“That’s so cool. Like, there are just some movies that aren’t the same without the music, you know? Like, even the action movies are lame with no music.” Louis chuckles at that, glad that Harry doesn’t think he’s a pompous twit.

“Thank you, that’s pretty much what I was thinking.” Harry hums and sips at his chocolate, looking all for the world like there’s no place he’d rather be. “So what do you do then? Run a bakery? Lead the latest protest against environmentally dangerous things?”

Louis is teasing of course, though Harry did manage to go on a thirty minute rant the night before about the cruelty of Sea World. Not that Louis disagrees by any means but it was quite, well, amazing to listen to Harry be so passionate about the animals.

“I’m a book editor for your information. Or, well, I am sort of, as a side job?” Harry blushes and takes one of the napkins on the table, slowly ripping it apart.

“And what’s the not-side job?”

“I work at a magazine. I do the advice column. One of the people who work there, Niall, he’s also into the editing so when he gets drafts he doesn’t like he sends them to me. So, yeah, that’s it.” Harry continues to shred the poor napkin as he talks, refusing to make eye contact.

“Harry. Haz, _love_ , look at me.” Harry lifts his head, a light pink dusting his cheek. “That’s lovely. I think it’s spectacular that you get to do that. So far you seem like you have a sturdy head on your shoulders so any advice you give has to be great.” Harry’s blush deepens and Louis feels a surge of pride swell in his chest. “And it’s awesome that you have a friend to help you out. Is that what you want to do full time?”

“Uhm, yeah, sort of. I really like giving advice because I like knowing that I’ve made something, hopefully, easier for someone else. But I really like reading the drafts that I get sent. Cause, it’s cool to like, read a book after it’s published but it’s a whole different thing to read it when it’s in the works. I really like seeing the process.”

Harry is completely glowing by the time he’s done and it’s all Louis can do not to stand up and do a happy dance or something with how _blissful_ Harry looks. How beautiful.

“You really are beautiful.” It’s out before Louis can even think to take it back, his brain to mouth filter taking a lunch break as well. _Great._ Harry chews on his bottom lip, clearly trying to hold back a giggle. Good. He definitely shouldn’t be giggling at Louis’ misfourtune.

“You’re quite the looker yourself, love.” Louis starts to reply about how _that wasn’t even near as sincere as beautiful, but thanks, I guess?_ but then Harry’s phone rings and he’s shooting Louis an apologetic look.  

“I’m really sorry, do you mind if I take this?” Harry looks about ready to jump out of seat every time the ringer goes off so Louis takes pity on him and shakes his head. “Thanks, I’ll be just a moment.”

The chair scrapes as Harry stands up, quickly answering the phone and bringing it to his ear. “Hello? Oh, Ria! Hi, baby! What’s wrong?”

That’s the last Louis hears as Harry makes his way to the bathroom. Louis is seriously tempted to follow him, he is done with his tea after all, but the other part of him argues that it’s not any of his business.

Obviously Harry doesn’t want him to know about what’s going on. Which, sure, that’s cool. Except Louis isn’t sure if he’s being an accessory to cheating or enabling or what and that’s just. Not something he’s completely comfortable with no matter what he told himself the day before.

He just knows what it’s like to be on the other end, to be the one cheated on, and it’s not a good feeling at all. Guilt twists in his stomach the more he thinks about it, so he busies himself with ordering another tea.

Louis is sipping calmly at his tea, rather grateful for the way his hands decidedly _don’t_ shake as he puts the cup back on the table when Harry comes back.

“Sorry about that. I swear I’m not always so rude but some things need some tending to.” Harry smiles and tucks some curls behind his ear.

“Oh it’s no problem.” Louis waves a hand dismissively, trying to go for a nonchalant tone. Tact or not, he’s determined to find out if he’s as terrible as a person as he fears. “I’m not keeping you from someone, am I?”

Louis studies Harry’s face for a reaction, only getting a slight twitch of the eye. His lips curl up into a small smile, eyes going slightly wide as he cocks his head.

“And who would you be keeping me from, hmm?” A non-answer then. Louis is the king of non-answers and he’ll be damned if Harry beats him at his own game.

“I don’t know. Wife.. Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Husband?” Harry’s smile grows wider as Louis continues to list, full on chuckling by the time Louis has listed off “Great Nan’s second cousin?”

“No, no. None of those, but nice try. For your information, Louis.” Harry’s eyes a glinting the way they right before he says something ridiculous and Louis is not let down. “I am single. Single pringle and ready to mingle.” His eyebrows do a ridiculous waggle dance that reminds Louis of a scuttling caterpillar.

“Oh my God, never talk to me again. Ever.” Louis hides his face in his hands and contemplates the nearest exit. Harry may not be a cheater ( _thank God)_ but his vocabulary is awkward at the worst of times and definitely not always socially acceptable.

“You truly are ridiculous.”

“What about you, Lou? You got anyone back home you’re hiding from me?” Harry is joking, clearly, but his forehead pinches in the middle and all Louis wants to do is smooth it over.

“No. Nobody.” Louis heaves a small sigh. There’s a reason he’s here in London after all and as much as he doesn’t want to talk about it, maybe it would help a little if he did. “There was but now there’s not.”

“Oh.” Harry seems to contemplate this for a few seconds, apparently trying to decide what is and isn’t okay to say. “Is that why you’re here in London then?”

“Yeah. Found out my girlfriend was cheating on me and dumped her. It was just a lot to deal with at the time so I took a couple weeks off and left. Here seemed as good of a place as any.” When Louis looks up Harry is slightly slack jawed. “What?”

“Girlfriend? Sorry, just wasn’t expecting that.”

“What? You never had a girlfriend, Curly?” To each their own, Louis supposes, but he has heard Harry act very familiar with two (one? ValRia? Maybe?) girls (probably)  now and he’s a bit doubtful.

“Oh, no, I have. I was married once as well. But, yeah, you were just so comfortable when we slept together I just assumed, well, you know.” Harry shrugs, once again looking down at the table.

“You assumed you I hadn’t had a girlfriend because I was comfortable having sex with you? How does that even make sense?” Harry looks properly abashed so Louis just shakes his head and takes another sip of his tea. “So, you were married once? What happened if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, yeah, I guess. We met at uni and dated for a couple years. Got married after we graduated and she died about five years ago.”  

Oh. Shit.

“Holy shit. That fucking sucks.” Of all things, Harry laughs. _Why the fuck is Harry laughing? This isn’t something to laugh about!_ “Why are you laughing?”

“You just. Most people say ‘I’m sorry’ or something like that. You just… ‘that fucking sucks’. I love that. It’s so true though, like. It does. It _does_ fucking suck.” Well, at least Harry isn’t crying. That’s gotta count for something. “I’ve learned to deal with it. Like, I’ll never be ‘over it’ or whatever but. I’m dealing. I feel like she would’ve just been sad to know I was wasting my life away moping. She was always about living for the moment or whatever. Never dwelling on the past.”

“That’s.. inspirational? Like, I don’t know what to say to that.” Louis admits. He doesn’t like not knowing what to say but he’ll make an exception this time. _She fucking died, holy shit._

“Yeah. It took me a few years to really get that. Spent the first couple of years in a funk. Everyone around me could tell I just wasn’t myself. I had a couple of people though that made me want to be strong though, so. Eventually I just got my shit together and made sure they never knew I was anything less than okay.”

Harry has completely shredded another napkin by the time he’s finished and Louis has tears at the corner of his eyes. He tries not to let them escape but watching Harry talk so matter of factly about losing the love of his life is heart wrenching.

“Oh, lord, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go off on a rant there. Just, forget I said anything.” Harry’s face reddens, eyes glazed as he stares off towards the windows.

“Yeah, no, it’s okay. I get it, really.” Louis reaches out to take one of Harry’s hands, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

“Have you ever lost someone, Louis?” He should have expected it, really, but he didn’t. The question catches him off guard and the breath nearly gets knocked out of him.

“Uhm, yeah, sort of. Not like you, though.” Harry tilts his head in confusion, nearly reminding Louis of a confused puppy. He pushes the thought aside for now. “I didn’t lose my wife or anything but I did lose a baby. And well, I guess sort of a wife, too. Not physically, but.” Louis trails off, squeezing Harry’s hand just that much tighter.

“Holy shit. That fucking sucks.” Louis can’t help the little chuckle that escapes. He really should have seen Harry using his exact words on him.

“Yeah, it does.”

“How old was your baby?” It’s Harry’s turn to comfort Louis now, thumb running little circles across his skin.

“Well, I guess technically it wasn’t a baby. Well, to me it was. My wife at the time was only two months pregnant.”

“You said you lost a wife, too, what does that mean?” Louis considers telling Harry everything. He’s already been so open and honest with Louis it would almost be a shame to not give him answers. Surely if he can talk about one of the worst times of his life, Louis can return the favor.

Louis shivers at the memory, having not even thought of it in so long. The sound of screaming and slammed doors. The feeling of wetness that tasted of iron and salt as he made his way to his friends for the night.

“She was completely destroyed by the miscarriage. She was so devoted to the baby, determined to think that it was all she was worth. She thought the baby would prove she was worth something to her parents and not the failure they thought she was. It wasn’t healthy, sure, but it was what she thought.”  

Harry squeezes his hand tighter and brings the other one to cup it as well. Louis can’t help but smile at how genuine Harry is. His hands are soft and warm and it sends butterflies soaring in his stomach even as much as he wants to throw up.

“Anyhow, she felt like she just proved what a worthless person she was. ‘Can’t even take care of a kid when it’s in me.’ she used to say. She’d get so mad and angry and she wouldn’t know what to do with all the anger so she just.. let it out.”

“What-” Harry hesitates, clearly trying to find a way this ends without saying what it is. “How.. exactly did she let it out? Like, by destroying furniture?” Louis shakes his head, lips just barely pulling up at the side.

“Well, yeah, it started out like that. But then I intervened one too many times and she started taking it out on me.” Harry gasps and Louis ignores it, pushing on. “It wasn’t so bad at first but it got so violent I was legitimately frightened for my life. One night she got drunk and went after me with a hammer so I filed for a divorce and got a restraining order.”

When Louis looks up, Harry is full on crying, tears streaming down his face and eyes red. “Lou, that’s. I’m so sorry, fuck. That’s terrible.”

Louis shakes his head, pulling Harry’s hands closer to him. “It’s fine, love. I’ve learned from it. And sure, I haven’t been in a relationship for very long after that but that’s okay. I’m just starting to accept that I got my happiness all in a short time. I’m okay where I am now.”

“Happiness? What part of that was happy?” Harry chokes out a wet laugh, squeezing tight on Louis’ hands.

“What we had before we lost the baby was so _perfect_ , it was bound to go downhill sooner or later. If it’s too good to be true, it probably is right?” Louis kisses Harry’s knuckles and sets them back on the table, refusing to let go.

“No, that’s just. No, Lou. Nothing about that is right.” Harry shakes his head rather violently and it’s all Louis can do not to laugh at how his curls fling about. “I couldn’t imagine that. Losing my kid then basically losing her mother.”

“It was rough but my mate, Zayn, took me in. I needed someplace to be that wasn’t home, so I went there. It’s been so long now. I don’t think I’ve really thought about that in.. well years.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Wow. It’s only been five years. Feels like forever ago.”

“It’s crazy, isn’t it? Five years ago, we were both going through something similar.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles at Harry, unable to keep it down. “It is crazy.”

His chest feels lighter for having told Harry, though honestly, he’s still practically a stranger and Louis really shouldn’t have but. There’s just something about Harry that makes him feel safe. Like it’s alright to talk about the most terrible thing to ever happen to him and it’ll be alright.

“Do you ever think about what it’d be like if you had your kid?”

“Sure, occasionally. I’ve always wanted kids and it makes me really sad thinking I missed out on my opportunity.”

“What makes you think you missed out?”

“I’m thirty, nearly thirty one. I think if I was going to find someone to have kids with, it would have happened by now.” Harry gathers up their empty cups, holding out a hand in question to Louis.

“Want to go for a walk? It’s quite nice out.” Harry smiles his dimple smile at Louis and honestly, how could he say no?

“Sure.”

They find their way to a park, not even making conversation on the way, just going with the silence. It’s quite nice, Louis thinks.

“What about now? What if you found someone to have kids with? Would you do it?” It almost seems random but Louis can tell Harry has been thinking about this since they left the cafe.

“I guess, yeah. Though honestly, I think at this point I’d be happier with adoption. I know not everyone’s like she is but I’m a bit scared to go through another pregnancy, you know?” Harry nods his head in understanding.

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Thank you, for listening. I haven’t really talked about that in what feels like forever.” Louis bumps his shoulder against Harry’s. Harry, of course, stumbles over his feet and nearly falls off the walk path.

“It’s no problem, honestly. You listened to me talk about Ava.”

“That’s a pretty name. Ava was your wife’s name?” Harry nods. It seems like an appropriate name for Harry’s wife. Sounds pretty.

It’s weird to think that of all the things they could have talked  about, they ended up talking about their wives. Well, ex wives, but still. Not exactly the way Louis saw the day going.

“Do you have plans later?” Louis asks. Everything seems so much better, clearer now that they’ve talked.

“Uhm, sort of?” Louis frowns. _Damn it._ “Well, I have a draft I have to go through tonight, been neglecting it all weekend.” _Oh well, that makes sense._

“Oh. Yeah, sorry for keeping you from that.”

“Hey.” Harry pulls Louis off to the side, letting a couple with kids walk past. “It’s no problem, Lou. I really enjoyed it.”

“Yeah?” Louis can’t help the swoop of his stomach. Harry makes him feel like he’s constantly under attack from a swarm of butterflies.

Harry answers with a soft press to his cheek. “Of course, Lou.”

***

After parting ways with Harry after their not date, Louis had spent some time in town, shopping for necessities and trying to get his head straight. There was just so much about the younger man that was eating away at Louis.

He came to London with the express intent of clearing his head and getting away from all sorts of relationship drama. Harry though, Harry makes him feel safe. And comfortable.

It’s been forever since Louis has gotten along with someone so well so quickly and it’s not exactly something he wants to throw away without giving it a chance.

It’s with that thought that Louis decides to go talk to Harry. Sure, they technically live on different continents but that’s just a small detail in the larger picture. Louis actually wants to give this a chance and surely another week and a half is more than enough time to see if it’s even worth the trouble.

He picks out the best bottle of wine that they have in the market and a small bag of chocolates as an extra surprise.

As sure as he is of his decision, Louis still hesitates at the door. What if Harry doesn’t agree? What if he thinks Louis isn’t worth the trouble of a long distance relationship? What if, what if, _what if?_

Louis shakes his head and grips the wine tighter, mustering up all the courage he has to knock on the door. It takes another knock and a minute of waiting before Louis decides to give up. Harry’s probably either not home or up in his room working on his draft.

Just as he’s about to give up, the door swings open to reveal Harry with his hair pulled up in a bun and an oversized jumper sliding off his collarbones.

“Louis! Hi! What are you doing here?” Harry leans on the doorframe, semi shutting the door behind him.

“I, uh, thought I’d keep you company tonight with some wine and chocolates?” Louis holds up the bottle of wine, hoping it’ll be enough to wipe the shocked expression off Harry’s face.

“Oh, uh. Yeah, that sounds-” There’s a bit of a noise coming from behind Harry and he seems nervous. “That sounds great, Lou, but. Uhm, I’m kind of busy tonight? You know, uh, draft. Have to get it done.”

Harry’s eyes keep darting back behind the door and suddenly it all clicks. _Oh._

“You’re not alone, are you?” The half-guilty half-terrified look is more than enough confirmation for Louis. _Of course. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ “Yeah, I’ll just. See you tomorrow, then.”

“Louis, wait.” Harry grabs onto his arm as he’s about to leave. Louis pulls his arm free and stares Harry down. The way the other man is slouching puts them at eye level and Louis refuses to back down.

He can’t do this.

Just as he’s about to leave for good, a small girl peeks around Harry’s leg, holding on tight and staring at Louis like he’s an alien. She’s cute is the thing. Her hair is long and brown and curly and she’s got pretty brown eyes that would soften even the hardest of hearts. She smiles big at Louis, little dimple popping out in full with how big it is and, _holy shit. No way._

“Haz, is that-?”

“Daddy, who is that?” The girl is still smiling at Louis. She won’t stop looking at him. _Holy shit, Harry has a daughter._

“Baby, that’s Louis.” Harry just manages to get out that single sentence before he let’s out an ‘oomph’ and then has another little girl clinging to his other leg. She’s a little bit taller than the other girl with the same hair but green eyes instead of brown. _Oh God._

“Who’s Louis?” The new girl asks. She’s a bit more skeptical of Louis than the other, but he can see a smile start to tug at her lips. “Can he do makeovers with us?”

“Val, love, don’t be rude, he’s a friend. Also, I don’t know. Now, why don’t you and Ria go get everything set up in the living room?”

“Alright! C’mon, Ria! I want to put the purple on Daddy!” The girl, Val, grabs Ria’s hand and they run off giggling into the other room.

“I’m really sorry. They’re usually not that rude.” Harry blushes, scratching at the back of his neck as he inspects the front door step. _Val, Ria. The two phone calls. Holy shit._

Louis snaps out of his daze, trying to gather his thoughts and makes sentences.

“So, you’re not seeing anyone, then? Just a couple of girls to keep you busy?” It sounds a bit meaner than intended but Louis is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that apparently, Harry has _two fucking kids. Holy fucking shit._

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t exactly seem like a good ice breaker, you know?” Harry shrugs. Louis almost wants to reach out and give him a hug. Well, he really _really_  does but his hands are full and after keeping that bombshell hidden away, he can wait for Louis’ hands to be empty. _No awkward wine hugs for you mister._ Which, right. _Wine. Children. Shit._

“I don’t know.” Louis imitates Harry’s shrug. He’s trying to go for nonchalance and is probably missing by a mile. “Seems like a perfectly good ice breaker to me. ‘Hi, I’m Harry, I’m twenty eight, enjoy new pubs and quiet cafes. Oh, and I have _two daughters!_ What the hell, Haz? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Louis whisper yells the last part, not really wanting the girls to hear.

“I’m sorry! It’s just, I wanted to make sure there was even a snowball’s chance in hell of things working out before even trying to bring my daughters into this!”

“Is that why you were asking me about if I wanted kids? To see how I would feel about you having them? That’s not fair, Harry, completely different!”

“I’m sorry, okay? I should have told you.” Harry looks close to tears and that sobers Louis up. He completely understands why it is Harry didn’t say anything. It’s still a bit of a shock though. After all, Louis’ not perfect.

“It’s alright, Haz. Do you mind if I come in? I mean, I totally understand if you want me to go.” Harry lunges at Louis and nearly knocks him over with how hard he hugs him.

“Stay. It’s fine, please.” Harry’s breath is warm on Louis’ neck and he has to remind himself that there are children in the house to avoid getting a very inconvenient (and inappropriate) hard on.

“Of course!” Louis does relent and give him an awkward wine hug but it’s only for a second. Well, three seconds. “I heard something about makeovers and that is something I would hate to miss. Also, I brought wine. We can make like we’re sophisticated old ladies getting pampered.”

Harry laughs and finally steps aside for Louis to come in. He’s gracious enough to take the wine out of Louis’ hands, heading into the kitchen for what Louis sincerely hopes is glasses.

It’s been a few years since Louis has been around young girls, but he’s got quite a bit more under his belt. Not to say little girls love him but, well, little girls love him. Still. The sight of the sheer amount of makeup and hair ties and nail polish is a bit daunting.

“Well, what do we have here?” Louis keeps a grin in place as both girls turn to look at him. Both of  their eyes sparkle with mischief and lesser men would be terrified. As it is, he’s a pro at this makeover thing and he’ll be damned if he lets the shock of meeting two new girls keep that from showing.

“Hi Louis!” One of the girls say. He can’t be sure but he’s pretty sure it’s Val.

“Hi, love. What have you got planned here?” Those, apparently, are the magic words. The one Louis is pretty sure is Ria gets up and runs over to him. She grabs onto his hand and none too gently pulls him over and yanks on his arms until he sits.

“We’ve decided to do makeovers! Auntie A gave us some new nail polish this weekend and we want to use them!” Ria bounces up and down excitedly and starts grabbing at different colors of polish. “See, there’s this really pretty green and she gave me purple.” Ria shows Louis rather enthusiastically and nearly drops them. “Also, there’s this really pretty dark blue. That one’s my favorite.”

Louis smiles and takes the blue polish from here and rolls it around in his hand.

“Hmm. I think I like it, too. Do you want me to do your nails this color or do you want to do mine?” Ria lights up and her smile nearly breaks her face.

“Can we do both? We’ll match that way! Please, Louis? Pleeaasse?” She pouts and gives a (pretty accurate) puppy look, blinking her eyelashes way too much. _It’s like I wasn’t the one to suggest it._

“Of course. Do mine first, okay?” Ria claps her hands excitedly and gets to opening up the little bottle of color, carefully laying Louis’ hand on a paper towel and getting started.

“What if I wanted to do his nails, Ria? You can’t hog him, share!” Ria sticks her tongue out at her sister before going back to painting Louis’ ring finger.

“You can do mine, love. What color are we doing tonight?” Harry has got two glasses of wine and two juice boxes. He sets the glasses on the table and hands each of the girls a juice.

“Purple!” Val sets Harry up much the same way as Louis is, taking a quick drink before beginning to cover Harry’s pinky (mostly nail though, he’ll give her that) in purple.

“Thanks for doing this.” Harry whispers to Louis. The girls are both diligently working on their nails, barely paying attention to the two adults. “You really didn’t have to, I would have understood if you wanted to leave.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. Like I said, I love kids. I just would’ve preferred a heads up, you know?” Louis nudges Harry’s shoulder and drops a quick kiss on it. He’s not actually mad and most of the shock has worn off.

“Sorry again. You’re really good with them.” There’s absolutely no judgement or pressure to respond. Louis is quite thankful for that and it’s mostly for that reason that he does.

“I’ve got quite a few little sisters. It’s nothing.”

“Oh yeah? How many then?” Louis steadily ignores the fact that he can feel nail varnish covering quite a bit of his skin. By his guess, Ria is the younger sibling so he imagines she doesn’t have near the practice.

“Five. One brother as well but he’s not so much into nail painting. He’s more of a finger painter to be honest. Or face. Or table. You know, wherever it ends up.” That earns a giggle from all of the Styles. Louis’ heart feels too big for his chest right now and he’s not even really that tempted to drink his wine. He already feels happy enough. Although, he is thirsty.

“Okay! All done!” Ria smiles up at him, bringing his hands up so he can see. There’s bits of varnish all around his nails but overall, not too bad.

“Beautiful. Thank you. You ready for yours now?” She nods her head and gets her hands all set up. Louis reaches over to grab the bottle and makes a show of very carefully handling it so nothing spills. “Alright, be prepared to be absolutely disappointed. I promise I’ll try my best.”

Ria nods with the most adorable serious look ever. “As long as you try your best, I’ll be happy.” And that. That’s just-.

“Haz, I don’t know what you’ve been teaching these girls but that is absolutely the best thing I’ve ever been told.” Louis turns to Ria then, making sure she’s looking him dead on before adding, “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

It’s perhaps a bit too serious for a child her age but there’s just something about being so blatantly accepted that makes Louis feel deep. Or something.

The room is silent for the next couple of minutes, both of the men working on painting the nails of the two girls. It’s definitely not what Louis had in mind when he flew off to London for two weeks but he’s absolutely glad he ended up here.

It brings back memories from when Louis himself thought he was going to have his own child. They never got to find out what the gender of the child was but Louis found himself daydreaming more often than not about scenarios just like this.

To get it now is so surreal and to have Harry next to him, just as comfortable and doing the same thing, well. It all seems a bit domestic. Again, not something he had really let himself think of for the last five years but everything about this seems right.

It’s not just that he’s happy now; it’s that he can easily see this exact thing happening in another five years but with slightly older girls.

“How old are you girls, anyway?” The girls startle slightly at the break in silence but they recover quickly. Ah, the joys of being young.

“I’m seven but I’ll be eight in March. That’s three months away.” Val says. She looks quite proud of her age. He wonders if Harry is one of those dads that cries  at every birthday party. _He seems the type._

“I just turned six!” Ria is bouncing again, making painting her nails harder but he’s just got the one left so he doesn’t say anything.

“That’s amazing, girls. You know, my brother and sister are just barely older than you.” The girls look rather put out by that information but then they seem to accept as they both start smiling then.

“You have a brother?” Val and Ria both smile dreamily at Louis.

“We don’t have a brother.” Both girls pout and if Louis didn’t know any better (which, to be fair, he doesn’t) he’d almost think it was rehearsed. “What’s it like?”

“Well,” Louis sets about putting up the nail polish, picking up his glass when he’s done and taking a sip. “It’s about the same as having a sister. But he likes to play outside all the time so, definitely more running around.”

“That’s so cool.” Ria smiles dreamily, apparently lost somewhere where awesome brothers grow on trees.

“Daddy! I want a brother!” Harry chokes on his drink, trying desperately to clear his airways as Val starts thumping him on the back.

“Yeah, Daddy! Can we have a brother for Christmas?”

“Pleeeaassseee?” Both girls whine and put their hands under their chins and pop the same adorable (and basically identical) puppy look.

“I don’t know, loves. Maybe. But most likely not.” Both girls cheer and Harry shakes his head, shooting Louis a rather dry look. “Thank you, Lou, for giving them that _brilliant_ idea.”

“Hey! Don’t blame me! Everyone should get a brother. Some have to wait longer than others but still. Don’t you have a brother?”

“Well, no. But that’s alright.” Harry turns to the girls, smiling fondly at the way they’re holding their nails up to blow on them. “Not everybody gets brothers. Some people don’t even get a sister.”

Louis finally takes pity on Harry, deciding to help him out. “True. I think you girls should just be happy you have each other. I was older than either of you before I even got a sister!”

The girls drop both their hands and their jaws as they stare at them.

“Oh my gosh!” Ria nearly screams. “Louis that’s so terrible! How did you ever play?”

“Well, I had friends, so it wasn’t too bad. Bit lonely at home, though.”

“Alright, girls. I think we’re done with makeovers for tonight. It’s just about bedtime.” Harry starts cleaning up the mess as the girls whine, begging for “ten more minutes with Louis, Daddy! Please!”

Louis can’t help the way his heart feels light all of a sudden. Hopefully with the girls liking him so much, Harry will be much more inclined to try and make this work. _Not that there is a ‘this’ yet but hopefully by the end of the night._

The girls grumble more and head to their room to change into their night clothes. Louis helps Harry clean up some of the mess, putting makeup back in bags and grabbing a few stray hair things that fell.

“Daddy, can we give Louis a hug goodnight?” Ria asks, coming back into the room holding her sister’s hand.

“I don’t know, baby. You’ll have to ask Louis.”

Louis doesn’t even give her a chance to ask, just opens his arms and smiles when he’s got two sets of arms wrapped around his neck.

Ria kisses him on the cheek and Val whispers into his ear. “Thank you for making Daddy smile so much.” It’s all Louis can do not to tear up at that, the thought that even as much as Louis is sure Harry tried to be strong for them, they still noticed something.

“Anytime, love. Now, off to bed, girls.” Louis kisses them each on the cheek, watching as Harry gets his hugs and kisses goodnight.

“So. When you said you had a couple of people to be strong for, you actually meant you had two little girls who needed their dad?"

“Yeah, I’m really, _really_ sorry about not telling you.” Harry starts to come closer but seems to think better of it, stopping when they’re just a few steps away. “And thank you, for not freaking out about them. You’re really wonderful.”

“You idiot.” Louis pulls Harry into a hug, pressing their bodies together completely and burying his nose into Harry’s neck. He takes a deep breath and sure, it’s probably creepy, but Harry’s scent is just so relaxing. Hugging him is the most theraputic thing Louis has come across in a long time. “Of course I was freaking out. Still am, to be honest. I’m sure as shit not going to let them see that, though.”

Harry chuckles, the sound sending a warm feeling down to Louis’ toes. The taller man starts swaying them back and forth then, fingers linking in the small of Louis’ back. “Thank you, still. I hope your beautiful nails are enough to keep you from being too mad at me?”

“Yeah, I guess. For now.” Louis nips at Harry’s neck for good measure, trying really really hard not to respond to the way Harry moans.

“Did you, uhm.” Harry stutters and buries his face into Louis’ neck completely muffling the rest of his words. Louis pulls back, far enough to look into Harry’s eyes and keeps him there. No getting out of it.

“What’d you say, babe? Couldn’t really hear you.” Harry glues his eyes to the wall behind Louis as he speaks.

“Did you want to maybe stay the night tonight? I’d understand if you didn’t.” That sounds really really tempting. Being able to cuddle next to Harry all night sober sounds like a dream. Just.

“Wouldn’t it be weird with the girls?” It’s a legitimate question. He did just meet them today.

“I think it’ll be fine. They both loved you anyway.” Harry finally looks at Louis and it’s possibly the worst thing ever. His eyes have gone all glossy and wide, half terrified. _Terrified of me saying no, holy shit._

“Yeah, I guess I will. But if it’s weird, you’re telling them it was your idea.”

“Alright then.” Louis smiles dopily as Harry starts dragging him towards what is probably (hopefully) his room.

As soon as Harry closes the door, Louis is pushed back against it with Harry kissing him. It’s bruising and deep and though Louis desperately wanted it to end this way he was hoping to talk first. Harry grinds up against him, the clear lining of his dick pressed against his thigh. _Fuck talking. Talking can wait._

“You look so good. Don’t know if I really got to tell you earlier.” Louis moans when Harry latches on to the bit of collarbone showing above the shirt. _Definitely a good choice this morning._ Harry pulls back, skin making a slight smacking sound from Harry’s mouth.

“Shh, gotta be quiet, Lou.” Oh yeah, kids. _Shit._

“We don’t- _ah_ \- we don’t have to do this now. We can wait.” Louis grips onto Harry’s hair as he goes back to sucking bruises into his skin. His hands come up to grab onto Louis’ hips, fingers digging in deep.

“We absolutely could wait.” Harry’s voice is deep and raspy as he grinds against Louis again. “But I really don’t want to. I promise, it’s okay.”

“All, _oh fuck_ , alright.” Louis drags Harry up to his mouth by his hair, dick twitching at the choked off moan Harry lets out. “Bed, though. It’s literally right there.” Louis is panting into Harry’s mouth at this point, desperate like it’s been months since he’s been laid instead of less than twenty four hours.

Harry drags them over to the bed and literally throws him on the bed, quickly crawling up his body to reattach their lips.

“Haz, _Haz.”_ Louis pushes Harry back so he can see his face, smiling when Harry whines. “Clothes, love. I’m up for whatever you want but I’m sure clothes aren’t a part of that.”

“Definitely not.” Harry pushes all the way up and throws off his jumper, standing to shimmy out of his jeans. Louis can’t help but stare as Harry peels down his pants, slowly uncovering his toned thighs and straining cock. “Your turn.” 

Louis yelps as Harry grabs him by the ankles and pulls him down the bed. He gets to work on Louis’ jeans as Louis tries to get out of his shirt. It really shouldn’t be such a struggle but it’s made a bit difficult by Harry pulling at his jeans. In the end, he only gets tangled once but then they’re both naked.

“No pants, Lou? Bit presumptuous, no?” Harry’s smirking again and before Louis can even retaliate, Harry is licking at the head of his dick, hand holding loosely at the base.

“Oh, fuck. How did I forget how good you were at this?” Louis throws an arm over his eyes, knowing it’ll all end too soon if he looks.

“I’m a bit offended to be honest.” Harry gives the head a few kitten licks and Louis just _knows_ he’s about to be fucked.

“Oh my _fucking god!”_ Louis shoves his hand in his mouth at the last second, muffling most of his words as Harry takes him down, not stopping till his nose is resting against Louis’ skin.

Harry works his tongue best he can around Louis’ dick, one of his hands coming up to run over Louis’ skin. His head bobs a few times before he pulls up, licking his lips and staring down at him. Louis starts to squirm under the attention, a blush spreading over his cheeks and working it’s way down his neck. It doesn’t even matter, is the thing. He shouldn’t be ashamed.

“You shaved.” Harry runs his thumb over the hairless skin around Louis’ cock. He lick his lips again and leans down to suck a bruise right by the base. Louis moans and digs a hand in Harry’s hair, trying to keep his hips still as Harry works another bruise in on the other side.

“Christ. If I would’ve known you reacted like this, I would’ve, _oh god,_ done it sooner.” Harry finally lets up, kissing his way up Louis’ shaft.

“If only. Now. The real question is,” Harry slides his hands down Louis’ thigh, slowly spreading his legs apart. “Are you this smooth all over?”

Louis’ blush deepens as Harry’s hand drags over, slowly getting closer and closer to his hole. Louis _knows_ Harry is just doing it to tease him, to build up the anticipation but damn it. He just wants Harry’s fingers on him _now._

“Haz, _please._ ” Louis whines. Harry lets his fingers run over Louis’ hole with the lightest of touches, just staring at him as he pets around.

“Fuck, you look so.. so..”

“Words, babe. I’m not a mind reader.” Let it be known that Louis is not good with being teased. It may or may not make him a bit snarky.

“God damn beautiful, Lou. Your skin looks fucking _edible._ ” That’s all the warning Louis gets before Harry’s face disappears and a sudden wetness is shocking all the nerves in his body.

Harry’s hands grab onto Louis’ bum, spreading him as far apart as he can, tongue licking all around Louis’ rim. There’s brief pauses for Louis to breathe when Harry is just sort of nuzzling into his skin but then he’s back to going at Louis like he’s a cat trying to get all the spilt milk off the floor. _Oh holy fuck, his tongue is making me fucking stupid._

“Oh, god, Haz. Harry, please.” Louis has never been more thankful that being eaten out makes him more quiet than loud. Louis just met Harry’s kids today, the last thing he wants to do is scar them for life.

Harry seems to get the hint, gripping harder onto Louis’ cheeks and pushing his tongue in. Louis’ voice dies out on a whimper and he feels like he’s going to explode from all the sensations.

Harry’s grip on Louis’ bum is starting to almost hurt now but the little points of pain are nearly impossible to notice with the way Harry’s tongue is fucking into him, no clear goal in mind but getting in as deep as possible before coming out and licking every inch of skin imaginable while taking in deep breaths.

“I told you your bum was fucking gorgeous.” Harry’s breath is coming out in puffs around Louis’ skin now, just a shadow of the amazing things he was doing to him. “God, I want to fuck you. Please say I can.”

Louis can’t really imagine forming words right now so he just nods, scooting up the bed as Harry scrambles to get some proper lube.

“Lou, can I? I mean.. do you want to ride me? I want to see your face.” Harry is a grown man. Louis is completely aware of that. However; right now, he looks more like a fumbling teenager shyly asking for his wet dream to come true the first time. Of course, there’s only one way Louis is going to respond to that.

“Well, get over here. Can’t very well ride you standing up.”

Harry chuckles and gets on the bed, wiggling around a bit and getting comfortable against the pillows.

“Aren’t you mighty smug?” Louis throws a leg over him, boxing Harry in against the headboard and kissing him.

Harry doesn’t give an answer, just places his fingers between Louis legs and starts circling his rim. He pushes his middle finger in just the tiniest bit, letting his first knuckle slip in before bringing it back out. After a few more times of the same treatment, Louis gets impatient and fucks down, groaning when it buries into him as far as it will go.

“Fuck.” Harry wiggles the tip around but otherwise doesn’t move, clearly enjoying himself. “What are you doing, Haz? Move please.” Louis is not above begging. Harry’s finger already feel so good and if he’d just _get on with it_ it could feel so, so much better.

Harry slips his finger back out till just the tip is in, smirking at Louis. “If you want it, get it, Lou.”

“You fucking bastard.” Louis hisses, quickly setting about fucking himself down on Harry. If Louis has to work for it himself, he’ll do it as he damn well pleases. And right now, Louis wants it fast. “Another, please.”

Harry’s ring finger joins in, his other fingers smacking against Louis’ bum as he rides him. There’s a god awful squelching noise every time Louis moves and it really makes him wonder just how much lube Harry used.

His thighs are already starting to burn but Louis powers through it. He’ll be damned if he loses stamina before he even gets a dick in him. He moves his hands onto Harry’s shoulder, supporting himself as he fucks down onto Harry’s fingers.

“God, Lou, you feel so tight. _Gorgeous.”_ Louis leans forward to kiss him, more teeth than anything but it’s so fucking good and he can’t be arsed to care.

“One more, please.” Louis pants, pausing only just the second it takes for Harry to fit another finger in. “ _Fucking christ, so good babe.”_

Harry latches onto his collarbone, sucking a bruise over a faded one, the pain of it shooting straight to Louis’ cock. He throws his head back and lets out a moan, nearly choking when Harry slides three fingers in his mouth.

“Got to be quieter, love.” Harry reminds him. Shit, like, he _knows_ that and usually he’d be more ashamed but right now the thought that he has to be forcibly shut up by Harry’s fingers is just so… _arousing._

His dick aches with how much he wants to find release but he grips Harry’s shoulders harder instead, speeding up his hips. Harry curls his fingers right as Louis bottoms out and he moans around Harry’s fingers, trying not to bite down.

Suddenly it’s like it’s all too much and Louis starts sucking on Harry’s fingers, trying to distract himself from the way he can feel his orgasm already creeping up on him. He sucks hard, trying to pretend that the digits in his mouth are Harry’s dick and it’s all great but it isn’t.

It just isn’t the same because Harry’s dick is so much bigger and tastes better. It’s all skin and a bit salty but it doesn’t taste like nail varnish. There’s a slightly metallic tang to it and it leaves a funny taste in his mouth. He wants to pull off, to try and be quiet on his own but he knows he won’t be able too.  That thought alone has him moaning again.

Suddenly, Harry’s fingers are gone and his arse is empty, clenching around nothing as a whine is ripped out of him.

His eyes are wet as he looks pleadingly at Harry, wanting to ask why and begging for him to fill him back up.

“C’mon, love, it’s alright.” Louis sighs at the feel of Harry’s cock resting against his rim. _Finally._ He’s so empty and he’s aching for it. “C’mon, just sit down. I’ll take care of you.”

Harry takes his hand out of Louis’ mouth, instead using it to rub up and down Louis’ back as he lowers himself down. It’s been awhile since Louis has taken a cock and while the stretch is more pleasurable than painful, Harry is quite big. Definitely bigger than Louis is used to taking.

“Alright, love?” Harry continues rubbing soothing patterns on Louis’ back, planting little kisses over the bruises on Louis’ collarbones.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. So fucking good, babe.” Louis leans forward to kiss Harry, gripping onto his shoulders and slowly moves up. It takes a couple of thrusts but sure enough Louis gets the hang of it and before long he’s bouncing up and down on Harry like his life depends on it.

Harry moves his hands to his hips, helping Louis lift up. Louis’ own hands come down to rest over Harry’s fingers slotting in between.

The sound of skin on skin is loud, even louder than the sounds of their breaths and moans mixing together in the otherwise silent room. Harry scoots down on the bed more, bringing his legs up behind Louis. He’s quick to slip one of his hands out of Louis’ grasp and cover his mouth, just in time for Louis to let out a loud moan at the change in angle. Like this Harry has easiest access to Louis’ prostate and he takes full advantage, thrusting up into Louis as he keeps his mouth covered and hips still with his hands.

Everything gets to be almost too much and Louis slumps forward, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He mouths idly at the skin, moans turned into soft whimpers with the way Harry is pounding into him. He grasps onto Harry’s biceps, fingers clenching as he gets closer and closer. It feels like it’s been forever that he’s been on this edge. So ready to come but not wanting it to end.

“Haz, Hazza, _baby.”_ Louis slurs out, wetting Harry’s skin as his lips drag against it. “I’m so close, _please._ Please, just.” Louis stops there, not exactly sure what he’s asking for. He wants to get off so bad, but he doesn’t want to move. Harry just feels so _good._

“It’s alright, love, I’ve got you.” His voice is so soft and sweet and slow and just everything that isn’t what he’s doing to Louis. He picks up the pace, fingers digging into Louis’ hips as he thrust harder, hitting Louis’ spot dead on with each snap of his hips.

“C’mon, baby, come for me.” Harry reaches between them and gets a hand on Louis, not really able to do anything but the contact is enough to push Louis over the edge. His teeth scrape into Harry’s skin as he comes, mouth wide open but nothing coming out as he silently screams.

His hole clenches tight around Harry and his body convulses as he lets out spurt after spurt of come, slicking up the small space between their tummies.

“Oh my god, _Lou._ Baby, you feel so _good,_ so _tight. Fuck.”_ Harry hisses as he comes, a low guttural moan following as his hips snap up unforgivingly into Louis.

They lay panting as they try and come down from their high, sweaty and covered and come. Louis can’t seem to find a reason to care, let alone move but he finally manages after Harry has completely gone soft and slipped out of him.

There’s the uncomfortable feeling of come trickling out of his hole and he squirms, not really liking it but not really wanting to move.

“C’mon, love. Let’s go shower.” Louis groans in protest but Harry is already moving him around and hauling him up. “The girls will be up early and you’ll want to be clean when you wake up. Let’s go.”

In the end, it turns out to be alright. Harry does all the hard work, thoughtfully cleaning Louis from head to toe. He’s gentle as he wipes away the leftover lube and come and Louis practically falls asleep when Harry washes his hair.

As far as showers go, it’s the best Louis’ had in a long time. When they’re done, Harry carefully towels him dry and gets him into some oversized sweats before they snuggle down into the sheets and fall asleep.

***

Louis wakes up to Harry gently shaking him awake, curls loose and tickling his forehead.

“C’mon, sleepy head, wake up.” Harry giggles as Louis swats at the hair in his face, turning over and shoving his head under the pillow. “Alright, have it your way.”

There’s silence and Louis thinks he’s going to get away with another couple of hours of sleep. That turns out to be a mistake. A big, _big_ mistake.

Louis screams out as Harry pounces on him, laughing at squirming as he tries to get away from Harry’s fingers. There’s nowhere to turn though,with Harry straddled on top of him and keeping him locked in with his thighs.

“Oh my god, _oh my god!_ Harold get off of me!” Louis squeals out in between breathless giggles and gasping breaths.

“Shh, Lou. Gotta be quiet, baby, you’re gonna wake up the girls.” Louis groans and shoves his head further into the bed. He actually managed to forget about them. Oops.

“Fine. Fine. Get off me you oaf.” Louis grumbles. Harry bounces again excitedly on Louis and gets off.

“Hurry, Lou. Help me with breakfast.” Harry slaps Louis’ bum, giggling as he prances out of the room. Louis misses the hungover Harry that let him actually fucking sleep.

After dragging himself out of bed and stretching out his sore muscles, Louis throws his shirt from yesterday on and makes his way to the bathroom. He lets the sink run as he empties his bladder and tries not to fall asleep standing up.

Finally the sink is full and Louis just ducks his head in, full on. The water is like ice and works rather effectively in shocking him awake. He pulls his head out gasping, grabbing a towel to wipe all the water off his face.

The sight of himself in the mirror helps remind Louis of where he is. It’s not like he didn’t know, what with Harry talking about the girls and all, but he kind of sort of maybe forgot that he was in Harry’s house. _How the hell did I forget that?_

When Louis walks in the kitchen, Harry is humming to himself and cooking some eggs and bacon. Louis walks up behind him and puts his arms around his waist, nuzzling his head down into Harry’s neck.

“Hey, babe.” Louis presses a kiss to the bottom of Harry’s curls, smiling when Harry turns around to kiss him good morning.

“Morning, love. Could you get some glasses down and fill them with juice?” Louis kisses Harry again before detangling himself to get started. He sees a pile of plates as well, so he grabs those and starts about getting the table set. “Hey, Lou?”

“Hmm?” Louis sets about finding some silverware and grabbing the juice.

“What exactly are we? Like, it doesn’t really have to be anything but I want to know what to tell the girls.” Harry goes about putting the eggs and bacon on some plates of their own, careful not to drop them on the way to the table.

This is exactly the conversation Louis wished they would have had last night instead of waiting until this morning to have. When they could have had more time. Not that Louis doesn’t know what he wants, he does, for sure. But it almost feels like it cheapens the conversation, having to have it in the morning when the girls could be up at anytime.

“Well, I’m not sure. I know it’ll be difficult long distance but for now, I want to try. See if it would even be worth all the hassle of inter continental relations and all.” Louis doesn’t add that it already feels worth it. Already feels like home is here, _with Harry._ Because the fact of the matter is, they’ve only know each other for a few days. That would be ridiculous.

“Yeah, I get that. I’m the same. Except, you know. I want to make sure it’s worth it for the girls. I don’t want to bring them into it just to have everything ripped apart.”

It hurts, it really does. The thought that Harry thinks that Louis would try and get in a relationship without taking the girls into account. True, Harry doesn’t really know him. As much as they do, they’re still technically still strangers. He’s just being a good father, really, but still.

“I wouldn’t do that. Not to you and especially not to them.” Louis shakes his head rather hard, clearing out the negative thoughts. “I know you don’t really know me that well but I wouldn’t do that to your family. You guys have suffered enough.”

Louis startles at the hand on his back, relaxing into the contact after just a minute. Harry slides his hand around Louis’ waist, lacing his fingers together over Louis’ stomach and settles his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“Thank you for thinking of us. Really, it means a lot. And for not leaving last night.” Harry noses into the side of Louis neck, placing a sweet kiss just above his pulse.

“Of course, what kind of person would I be if I just left because you’ve got a couple of monsters?”

Harry chuckles into Louis’ neck, the sound warming Louis to his toes. “You’d be surprised, several people decide it’s just not worth it when they find out it’s not just me. This one guy actually laughed in my face when I told him about Val and Ria.”

“That is just… not right.”

“Maybe not, but it’s what happens. So, thank you.” Harry kisses Louis on the cheek and gives him another squeeze around the middle before heading towards the doorway. “I’m going to go get the girls up. Feel free to get started on breakfast.”

Louis picks a seat at random, hoping it’s not one of the others’. The conversation hadn’t technically ended, had it? There wasn’t a definitive answer of what was going to happen and it eats at Louis.

Maybe him and Harry can stay casual. Just for the break. After all, Louis is heading back to LA after just a week and then they’ll rarely see each other. Maybe they’ll Skype or Facetime, but they won’t really get to see each other face to face. That would just cause a lot of strain on them and would probably end in tears and/or heartbreak.

The even more pessimistic part of Louis begs of him, _what about Harry? You can’t even keep someone you’re seeing in the same town to stay faithful? What about Harry when he’s halfway across the world?_ It’s a thought that’s been niggling at him.

Sure, Harry is happy with him now. Sure, his girls seem to like Louis. But why Louis? Why wouldn’t Harry want to find someone who can be a constant? Something reliable. Some _one_ reliable to be there for both the girls and Harry himself.

It’s all just destined to be doomed before it even has a chance to start. That way lie heartbreak.

“Louis! You’re still here!” Louis barely has a moment to snap out of his thinking when he’s bombarded on both sides by two happy lumps of little girls. He smiles and hugs them back kissing each of their cheeks.

“Morning, girls. Did you sleep well?” Ria claims the seat next to Louis while her sister is still hugging Louis, beaming at the way her sister pouts.

“I did! You didn’t get to see last night but we have the best room!” Ria absolutely glows, bouncing in her chair a little as Harry scoops some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

“Really? Why’s that, love?” Louis takes his own bite of breakfast and desperately tries to hold back a moan. Holy shit, Harry’s cooking skills weren’t a fluke.

“We have a tent in our room! Daddy made it out of some pretty shimmery fabric!” Ria only stops to breathe and eat but Louis isn’t held in suspense long because her sister picks up where she left off.

“It’s so cool, like, we have fairy lights on our wall too so when we sleep it’s like looking up at a really soft, shimmery sky.” Val boasts. Harry’s cheeks are tinted pink and he’s sipping on his juice, obviously trying to make light of the situation.

“It’s so pretty!” Ria manages around her mouthful of bacon.

“Baby, manners.” Ria swallows her food and chases it down with some juice.

“Sorry, Daddy. So, Louis, do you want to see our tent after breakfast?”

One of these days, Louis will learn to say no to any of the Styles’. Today, apparently, is not that day.

“Of course, love. It sounds beautiful.”

“Daddy, is Louis going to be staying with us now?” Louis chokes on his bite of eggs, wheezing as he tries to dislodge the chunk of food from his windpipe. He knew these kids were going to be the death of him but he didn’t think it’d be like _this._ Death by egg. Hopefully his mum won’t put that in the obituary.

“No, baby, he’s still got his own house. We’ll probably see more of him for a bit but he won’t be staying with us.” Kudos to Harry for explaining that so nicely. There’s no way Louis would have handled it that smoothly.

“Where’s your house at, Louis? Can I see it?”

“Val, don’t be rude.”

“No, no, it’s alright.” Louis takes a small sip of his juice to wash away the last bit of stray egg. “I live next door. I’d let you come over but honestly, there’s not really anything there. I don’t actually live here, love, I’m just visiting.”

“Oh, where do you live?” Ria is pouting up at him now and Louis has to pull out all of his experience as an older brother not to feel guilty.

“I live in LA. That’s all the way on the far end of the US. Do you know where that is?” Ria bites her lip as she thinks before finally her eyes go wide and start to tear up. _Oh no. God, no, please no._

“Louis! That’s so far away!” Ria whines. Val looks close to tears now too and honestly, they _just_ met him, _what?_

“Please don’t leave Louis! We like you so much!” Ria sniffs as her sister talks, nodding her head so hard her hair bounces.

“Please, _please,_ Louis. I want you to stay here with us.”

“That’s enough, girls. Leave him alone.” Both of the girls are crying now and if he’s honest, Louis is feeling a bit emotional himself.

“But Daddy!” Both girls whine and Harry’s jaw sets.

“No. No but’s. Now dry it up and finish your breakfast.” Both girls slump their shoulders and start idly pushing their food around, taking small bites here and there.

Louis sees Harry’s shoulders visibly slacken when the girls show no more signs of protesting. It just reminds Louis of how Harry said he wanted to make sure that there was a chance for the girls. _Hopefully he’ll still give me a chance._

Breakfast is over with quickly after that and the girls head up to their room to get dressed and brush their teeth. Louis helps Harry clean up, scraping off bits of egg into the trash and drying as Harry washes the plates.

“I’m sorry, Haz. I really should have thought that through before saying something.” Harry thunks a plate down into the sink and sighs, trying to push some hair back out of his face with the dry part of his forearm.

The hair falls right back down so Louis grabs the stray lock of hair and tucks it neatly behind Harry’s ear. He lets his thumb smooth over Harry’s cheek, heart skipping a beat when Harry nuzzles into his palm.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Lou. They were going to find out one way or another.”

“Still. It shouldn’t have been like that. And anyway, London is seeming more and more appealing the longer I stay. Surely, music producers aren’t needed solely in Los Angeles.”

Harry pulls away from Louis’ hand eyes wide and jaw slack.

“Don’t be kidding, Lou. That’s not even funny.”

“I’m not kidding, love. I’ve thought about it.” Harry’s eyes well up just the tiniest bit and Louis fights not to do the same.

“I swear to God, Lou. That’s so fucking-. Oh my God.” Louis stumbles backwards a bit, catching himself on the counter as Harry nearly jumps on him.

“I mean, obviously nothing is set in stone but I was thinking.” Louis stares up at Harry as he talks, trying to get this across. He’s so fucking terrified but everything in his gut tells him this is so right. Harry doesn’t have to know that it was a spur of a moment decision. “If we, if we give this a real go while I’m here, then I’ll look into it. You want to know that it’s solid for the girls, I want to know that it’s solid for me.”

Harry nods, planting little kisses along Louis’ cheekbones. “Yeah, yeah, I get it, Lou. I do.”

“Harry, I’m serious. I know you have a lot to lose but so do I. I have myself to worry about.” Harry nods again, planting a sweet little kiss on Louis’ lips.

“I understand, Lou. I promise.”

“I just want to know. If we do this. If New Year’s comes and we’re still good, I want to try. But I want to know that even though we’ll be thousands of miles apart, that you’ll be faithful. That you won’t find somebody else better. Better for you, for the girls. I want to know that I’m it. I don’t want there to be any questions.”

Harry answers with a deep kiss. He pushes Louis against the counter, arms coming to hug around his waist. Louis nearly loses his breath with the sheer amount of _love_ he can feel from kissing Harry. It’s so desperate and reassuring and tastes like promises. Promises that every part of his body is screaming will be kept.

“Yes, please. I promise. If it works out I’ll be faithful, absolutely.” Harry presses more and more kisses against his face, covering his cheeks, nose, forehead and ears. “Absolutely, _god,_ I thought you didn’t want to try.”

“I didn’t. Didn’t want to get into anything but yeah. I think I do now.” Louis’ smile nearly breaks his face as he hugs Harry, hanging on tight to his shoulders as they sway lightly back and forth. “Haz, can I tell you something?”

“Of course, love. Anything.” Harry presses another kiss to his cheek and hugs him tighter.

“You make me feel comfortable. Comfortable and much safer than I’ve felt in a long time.” Louis is rewarded with Harry squeezing him tighter once again. Harry’s face buries into Louis’ neck again and the warmth of his breath makes Louis shiver.

“You make me feel safe too, Lou.” They stand there with Harry slouched and face tucked into Louis’ neck until they hear the tell-tale sound of feet against the stairs. Harry kisses Louis’ neck one more time before straightening up and turning to face where the girls are about to show up.

Sure enough, two little girls bounce in the doorway, Val dressed up in a purple dress that matches her nails and a couple of hair ties in her hand. Ria apparently felt like jeans and like her sister, found a shirt to match her polish. She also has a couple of hair ties in her hand, just barely peeking out of her clenched fist.

“Daddy, Louis, can you do our hair?” Louis saves Harry the awkwardness of answering for him and heads over to Ria to grab her ties.

“Of course, love. How do you want your hair?” Ria seems to think about it for a second, eyeing Louis suspiciously.

“Can you braid? Daddy doesn’t braid very good.” Louis laughs at that. Maybe that’s something he can offer to teach Harry.

“Psh, can I braid? Of course, I can. What do you want?” Harry is already working on Val’s hair, pouting as he separates it into two simple sections, and putting them in pigtails that fall over her shoulder.

“Like Val, but braided.” Ria nods her head decisively and turns around so Louis can get to work on her hair. Luckily, she wanted something simple. He can do the more complex braids of course, but he’s a bit out of practice.

“There you go, love. Beautiful.” Ria beams as she inspects her hair in a mirror, face glowing and smile wide.

“Thank you so much, Louis!” Ria full on jumps into Louis’ arms and he spins her around a couple of times, careful to support her thighs when she wraps her little legs around him. They’re not quite long enough to completely wrap around him but her toes touch and he doesn’t want her falling.

“Baby, give poor Louis a little warning next time before you jump on him.” Harry is getting the coats down from by the door, his own already thrown on.

“Where are we going?” Louis asks, even as he helps slip a jacket onto Ria. Harry hands him a scarf to put on her, helping Val with her own.

“We’re going to the park.” Harry smiles as he fixes Val’s scarf, kissing her cheek when he’s done. “Auntie A and Uncle Liam want to see you guys. He said that Hunter is missing you girls already.” Harry turns to Louis then, chewing on his lip nervously. “You don’t have to come if you want. They just already had a playdate planned. With school being out and all, the kids want to play outside.”

“That’s fine. Let me just grab my jacket real quick.” Louis jogs out of the room, hopefully to find his jacket easily. Thankfully, it’s on the couch from the night before and he slips it on. “Uhm, Haz? Give me just one more minute!”

He dashes to Harry’s room and quickly switches out his sweats for his jeans. There’s really not that much difference from the threadbare sweats but he figured if he’s going to meet someone the girls call Uncle, he better not be in Harry’s joggers.

“Alright, I’m ready, let’s go.” Ria latches on to Louis’ hand and tugs him out the door, the four of them heading into town together. _Almost like a real family. Holy shit._

When they get to the little playground just a few blocks into town, the girls immediately run towards a couple with a little boy and jump on them. Harry seems to have no qualms with this so Louis just assumes that the couple are Liam and his wife. Or, at least, he _really_ hopes it is.

“Hey, mate. Good to see you again.” Harry hugs the man and gives the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks again for taking the girls this weekend. I’m not going to lie, it was pretty nice.” Harry glances over at Louis then and Louis shuffles on his feet, hoping like all hell he isn’t doing something stupid. Like blushing.

“It was no problem, babe,” the woman responds. She turns to Louis then and surprises him with a hug. “Hello, dear. I don’t think I’ve seen you before. I’m Amelia.”

“Yeah, no, I’m just visiting for a couple weeks. Louis.” Amelia smiles at him and nods basically to herself. Louis has no idea what she just decided on and really, he’s basically terrified to ask. _Better not._

“Hey, Louis, I’m Liam.” Louis has to remind himself that Liam doesn’t actually know that Louis knows his name. He settles for smiling politely and shaking the other man’s hand. “That’s our son, Hunter, over there.” Liam points pretty uselessly at the little boy running around with the girls.

“So, Louis. You don’t mind if I steal you away from Harry for a bit while they catch up, do you?” Amelia smiles brightly at him and it’s honestly just a bit daunting. All of her is a bit daunting if he’s being honest with himself.

She beautiful in the way Louis knows his sisters would have killed for. Her shiny black hair is thrown up in a bun and her eyes are big and sparkling even without makeup. They’re green in a way that makes  you feel warm and her skin is tanned nearly to perfection, though Louis suspects it’s completely natural.

“Oh, yeah, sure. That’s fine.” Louis looks to Harry, ready to tell him but he’s already looking back with a soft smile on his face. “Do you mind, Haz?”

“Not at all, Lou. You two have fun.” Harry leans over to give Louis a quick hug before kissing his cheek and walking over to a bench with Liam.

“Come on, love. Let’s go make sure the children don’t kill each other.” Louis follows her to a bench close to Harry and Liam but far enough away to be out of earshot.

“Is everything alright?” Louis feels kind of guilty asking Amelia instead of Harry but, well.

“Oh, yes. Everything’s fine, love. They’re just talking about a project at work is all.” Louis watches as the three kids find another couple of children to play with. They’re a couple years older it looks like and Louis desperately hopes nothing bad happens.

“They work together then?” From there on out, he and Amelia fall into easy conversation. It helps that she is quick witted, never letting Louis get away with remarks for long. She’s also kind and even from just the ten minutes they’ve been talking, he can tell she’s a caring and wonderful person.

After a few more minutes, Harry and Liam come over to join them. Liam sits next to Amelia, with an arm thrown over the back of the bench and Harry tries to squeeze on to what little is left but ends up with half his bum hanging off.

Louis can’t help but chuckle at him and is rewarded for his trouble by Harry giving up and sitting on his lap.

“Babe, not that I don’t enjoy you on my lap, but there are children here.” Harry snuggles into Louis’ neck and places a small kiss there.

“It’s not like we’re doing anything inappropriate.” Well, he’s not wrong. However; the random cautious glances from other parents on the playground are making him a little uncomfortable. Do they really think that they’re going to start shagging right here on a bench in the middle of a park with children around?

Well, maybe. There’s one woman already gathering her child to leave while giving them a look fit for a garbage can. Harry hasn’t seemed to notice though, so Louis just gives him a small kiss and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. _Fuck her._

Everything is fine and dandy until some little boy pushes Val over and Ria punches him in the face. _Damn, girl’s got a nice swing on her._

“Victoria! What do you think you’re doing?!” Harry nearly lunges off of Louis’ lap to go check on his daughters. He bends down to check on Val, making sure she’s okay before turning to his youngest. “Why’d you punch him? You _know_ I’ve told you not to use violence.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Ria hangs her head, fingers tangled behind her back and looking down at the ground. “I know you said it’s not nice but he’s been mean and bossy to us. He kept telling Val she couldn’t be captain of our ship because she’s a girl.”

Ria pouts and Val just sort of stands there. She’s got a smile on her face though so Louis is quite sure she’s happy the little boy got punched. Said boy comes back over to Harry and the girls with his very furious mom in tow.

It takes a bit but after some discussion between the two and some glares between the children both Ria and the boy have apologized and the mum leads him out of the park.

“I’m not sure what you said, Haz, but I’m honestly surprised she didn’t start yelling at you.” Louis beams at Harry. He’s like, ninety nine percent sure Harry could talk his way out of anything.

“Just explained the situation is all. Everyone is at fault here.” Liam and Amelia have managed to get Hunter over by the rest of them.

“Will we see you again tomorrow, H? Or will you be busy?” Liam asks, giving a rather pointed (and unnecessary) look in Louis’ direction. Honestly, he’s trying not to feel uncomfortable about it but he can’t help it. This is obviously a close friend of Harry’s and Louis doesn’t want him to feel like he’s trying to separate them.

“Of course. Hopefully we won’t have any more issues like today and we’ll be able to stay longer.” Ria pouts but she doesn’t argue. At least this child knows how to take a scolding. The kids in Louis’ family probably wouldn’t have reacted so nicely, let alone stand there and not argue about it.

They head home after and Louis makes his way back to his house, leaving the girls with promises of returning the next day.

When Louis gets home he takes a very long, _very hot_ shower then fixes himself a cup of tea. He forgot just how exhausting little ones can be. Even when they’re not so little.

He binge watches a few of his old movies lying around and even manages to start a book. The words start blurring together though so he gives up and sets it down. The clock on his phone says it’s just barely past nine but today feels like it’s been a busy week so he allows himself to go to bed without feeling too terrible about it.

Five minutes and one amazing orgasm later, Louis is out like a light with a smile on his face.

***

The next couple of days are pretty easy going. Louis and Harry meet up with Liam, Amelia and Hunter for more play dates. Once at the park again and at an ice rink the second day.

The children are able to hold their own fairly well but Harry is so laughably bad Louis thinks it's a miracle the staff even gave him skates. The look on a few of their faces say they probably regret it.

After, they go to get ice cream, even though it's freezing out and Louis is pretty sure he doesn't stop smiling once.

On Thursday, Harry surprises Louis at his door at precisely 11.30.

He’s wearing a nice, warm looking jumper that Louis wants to crawl into and jeans so tight Louis fears for Harry’s circulation. Louis, on the other hand, is standing in nothing but his pants, shivering as he tries to warm his arms up with his hands.

“Get the fuck in here, I’m freezing my balls off.” Louis mentally berates himself. _There are children here._ Which, wait.

“Where are the girls?” Louis quickly slams the door shut and makes his way to the fireplace to get some heat back in his body.

“Oh, Niall took them for the day. I may have mentioned that today was special and asked if he’d like to see them for a bit. Turns out the answer was yes.” Harry stands him up and turns him around to look him straight in the eye. “Happy Birthday, Lou.”

Harry leans forward and gives him a kiss, quick to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist and pull him tight. Louis nearly melts into the warmth radiating from both Harry’s body and his jumper.

He wasn’t really looking forward to his birthday this year, just another year wasted, but this seems to be as good of a start as anything.

“Well, that was nice. Anything else for me then?” Louis smirks even as Harry starts pressing little kisses all over his face. He walks them back towards the couch, stripping off his clothes as they go and stumbling on his feet a little before he’s sitting on the couch, eye level with Louis’ dick.

Louis is a grown man. He is now thirty one years old and refuses to believe that something as simple as a pretty boy only a few inches away from his cock will get him going. As it turns out, his mind and his dick are not on the same page because Louis can feel the way his dick is slowly filling, almost as if it’s begging for Harry to notice it.

“Hmm, I might have something else for you.” Harry nuzzles into Louis’ dick over the fabric, nipping at the tip with his lips.

“Oh god, Haz.” Louis moans when Harry’s hands start to run up his legs, starting just below the knee and dragging his fingertips along his skin. Goosebumps follow the heat of his fingers and Louis can’t help but shiver.

Harry’s hands finally settle on his thighs, thumbs running small circles as he mouths at Louis’ cock, fabric dampening and starting to stretch more and more with how hard Louis is getting.

Harry gently tugs down the waistband of Louis’ pants, dragging them torturously slow over his skin. Harry’s lips follow after, soft, warm presses of lips scorching Louis as he goes. Finally, blessed _finally_ the fabric is pulled down to the middle of his thighs, cock free and hanging.

He’s already getting a little wet, the slowness of Harry’s movements fighting every instinct Louis has ever had. Harry leans forward to lick at the tip, kissing down his length until his nose buried into Louis’ skin.

He starts nipping and sucking at the skin, laving over the base of his dick. He nuzzles down further until he’s got Louis’ balls in his mouth, sucking them one by one the best he can with no hands.

“Jesus Christ, Harry. Do a lad a favor, yeah?” Harry hums with Louis’ skin still in his mouth and it’s all Louis can do not to just bust right then and cover Harry’s stupid pretty face. _Although_.

Harry finally relents and moves back up to Louis’ dick, slowly taking the head in and working his way down. His fingers dig into Louis’ thighs when he starts to move his hips, trying to get more of that feeling.

“Quit fucking teasing, babe.” Louis growls and any other time he would be embarrassed but Harry finally picks up the pace and starts bobbing his head. It’s rather frustrating though, when Louis finally gets into the rhythm, hands clenching and unclenching as Harry hollows out his cheeks, that Harry will pull off and start running his tongue over his cock.

Louis tries to fuck into Harry’s mouth a little when he starts to suck on the head of his dick again, refusing to go any further down. Harry digs his fingers in more, refusing to let up and Louis tries to accept that he’s not getting any more.

When Louis finally relaxes, Harry starts sucking him in earnest, slipping a finger in his mouth as well. It’s gone just as quickly as it came before reappearing at Louis’ hole. Harry teases around the rim a bit, pushing in just the tiniest bit as he takes Louis down.

Louis grabs onto Harry’s hair and tugs, sort of as a warning but mostly because he’s just _so damn frustrated_ and he doesn’t want to take it out on Harry. By possibly wrecking his throat. Yet.

Harry finally slides his finger in all the way, sucking a little harder and taking Louis in a little deeper to make up for the slight burn. Louis’ hands tighten in Harry’s hair, pulling a deep moan out of the other man’s throat, muffled by the fact that Louis’ only lacking a couple inches from being balls deep in Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s knuckles dig into Louis’ skin as his finger digs deeper, moving around until he finally gets at Louis’ prostate.

Louis nearly screams out, knees threatening to give out. Harry pulls off to smirk and bite at Louis’ hip and that’s about all he can take.

Louis grabs Harry’s hair and yanks him back, barely even registering the guttural growl Harry let’s out and all but shoves the other man back on his dick. He keeps a hold of Harry’s hair as he fucks into his mouth, a bit rougher than intended but Harry’s clearly enjoying it. His hips snap forward chasing the heat of Harry’s mouth even as Harry keeps rubbing circles over his spot.

“Fuck, fuck Haz. Your mouth is. So. Good.” Louis grunts out the last bit, still fucking into Harry’s mouth like it’s the only heat left in this world and he’s verging on hypothermia.

Harry grips onto Louis’ thigh and relaxes his throat just that much more. Louis’ knees buckle and he falls forward. There’s nothing to grasp onto so he falls until he hit the back of the couch. Harry gets knocked back, Louis slipping out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Haz, you okay?” Harry doesn’t answer just grabs onto Louis’ hips and pulls him forward. The position like this is a strain on Louis’ muscles but the sight of Harry underneath him, half leaned on the back of the couch sends a jolt of arousal through him.

He grasps onto the couch harder and sticks a foot up on the seat for balance before sliding back in Harry’s mouth. He’s much less forgiving after that, even less so when Harry sticks his fingers in his mouth to slick them back up.

The angle is awkward but all Harry has to do is keep his fingers still as Louis fucks in and out of him, Louis fucking himself on Harry from every angle. He curves them and spreads them when Louis pushes back, jabbing relentlessly at the little bundle of nerves.

Heat is curling in his belly, threatening to consume him and all it takes is for Louis to look down and see the way Harry is just letting him use him. As if he were disposable, a sex toy. Every rational part of Louis is upset at the comparison but the darkness of Harry’s eyes and the fact that they’re rimmed red and brimming with tears are much louder than Louis’ thoughts could ever be.

Looking further down shows Harry’s puffy nipples and leaking cock, so hard and red and _dripping_ that Louis is almost wants to stop just to take care of it himself. Harry blinks up at Louis through his lashes, eyes much more innocent than this man could ever be and Louis loses it.

He grabs onto Harry’s hair with one hand, fucking into his mouth over and over until he can feel himself start to come.

He lets the first part off in Harry’s mouth but then pulls back hard on the hair tangled between his fingers, coating Harry’s lips in come, watching in fascination as it drips down his lips and onto his chin.

“Fuck, _fuck Haz._ Lube. Don’t touch and _don’t move_ , I swear to god I’ll be back in a second.” Louis runs faster than he thinks he ever has to his room, cursing himself for not putting the lube in the living room like he was considering the day before.

When he gets back, Harry is sitting on the couch, head thrown back and hands clenched into fists beside him. His chest is heaving and his dick gives a visible twitch even just from being exposed.

Louis feels so, so bad about that, honestly it looks painful. He makes his way over to the couch, kissing Harry until he responds, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

“Thank you, love. You were so wonderful to me. Now I’m going to take care of you, yeah?” Harry nods, some sort of acknowledging grunt rumbling out of him. Louis takes that as his cue, pecking his lips one more time before turning around.

Louis bends over at the waist, spreading his legs just a little and slicks his fingers up with lube. He peeks over his shoulder to makes sure Harry’s is watching, letting his hand run over his thigh and across his bum, squeezing as he watches Harry stare.

Harry chokes on a breath, coughing to clear it and reaches out to touch Louis.

“No, Haz. You just sit there and enjoy yourself.” His fingers find his hole then and he takes his time, tracing around the rim and getting it wet. Harry starts panting behind him so he pushes in, going straight for two instead of teasing the one.

It’s not near as good as Harry’s fingers were, dry and awkward as they were, but it’s still good, that little bit of oversensitivity and knowledge that Harry is watching this, _getting off on this_ , making it all the better.

He makes quick work of really stretching himself out, thinking of how hard Harry is and for how long.

Harry’s so intent on watching Louis’ fingers that he misses Louis slowly backing up until their legs touch. He startles a bit, eyes wide and dark as they stare up at Louis. His chin is still coated in come and that’s the breaking point really.

“Scoot forward, love.” Harry does so without complaint and Louis straddles Harry, on his tip toes as he slowly starts to lower himself down. Harry’s breathing gets jagged and rough, fingers digging into Louis’ hips as he helps steady him.

Louis leans back against Harry’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s a complete mess with how Harry is covered in Louis’ come but they pay it no mind, snogging lazily until Harry’s thighs are shaking from ignoring the fact that Louis is sitting on his dick.

Louis takes pity on him and sits up, using Harry’s thighs as leverage as he lifts himself up till the tip of Harry’s dick is snagging at his hole. As much as he wants to tease Harry as payback for earlier, he doesn’t, just sets a pace that’ll have his thighs burning and shaking in no time. He’s also hoping that Harry will notice and use him instead.

“Fuck, Lou. You’re so tight. And beautiful.” _Holy shit._ Harry’s voice is so wrecked and gravelly that Louis almost couldn’t understand him. It’s more than obvious that his throat has been through hell and back but Harry still sounds just so damn happy about it.

“C’mon, babe. Fuck me.” Louis presses his back against Harry’s chest, nipping at the underside of his jaw and sucking a bruise in. Harry groans and steadies Louis’ hips before thrusting up into him as hard and as fast as he can.

It punches the breath out of Louis and he’s so surprised that he jolts back from Harry’s neck with a pop, panting and moaning as his hands grasp at Harry’s thighs, digging in further which each thrust of Harry’s hips.

Louis is on the verge of screaming now, kept silent only by the way he can’t _fucking breathe_ with Harry’s dick shoved so far up his ass it’s like it’s making a home for itself.

“Haz, Harry, _babe._ Please.” Louis begs. His hole is still sensitive and his fingers are cramping from hanging on to Harry’s thighs but his dick is slowly filling back up, aching with sensitivity.

It’s not much but Harry leans forward and bites onto Louis’ shoulder, quickly working on sucking a bruise into his skin. His hands move away from Louis’ hips and pinch and twist at his nipples.

Louis screams out as Harry rakes his nails down Louis’ chest, coming for a second time. Harry pushes him half standing as he grabs onto Louis’ shoulders and uses them to brace himself to ram into him. His hole is still clenching around Harry as his dick spurts, shooting off onto the carpet in front of him.

Harry’s hips finally slam into him one last time, dick pulsing as he releases inside Louis. Harry is breathing hard into the back of his shoulder now, panting and placing little kisses against the bruised skin.

“You’re amazing, Lou. So, _so_ fucking amazing.” His voice is still wrecked, a poor cracked and rumbly version of how it usually is. Louis can’t really take it, just leans back and pulls Harry in for an awkward kiss.

It’s more breathing and lips sliding over each other, bruised and bitten and spit slick with traces of come still mingling.

“You have no room to talk. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this amazing in my life.” If it weren’t for the completely blissed out sex haze he’s still in, Louis is one hundred percent sure he’d be blushing and stammering right now, trying to take it back. Or covering it up with some sort of innuendo so Harry can’t see just how vulnerable Louis is right now.

As it is though, Harry just gives him a small hug and kisses his back again before slipping out. Harry takes his hand and pulls them towards the shower.

Louis’ muscles are aching and burning but it’s all worth it for the way Harry smiles at Louis as he massages the tenderness out of them. At some point, he has to physically hold Louis up while he cleans him, not even complaining when Louis makes it harder by wrapping his arms around Harry and tucking his head under his chin.

“What do you want to do now, Lou?” Harry asks softly as he towels Louis’ hair dry. Louis is literally falling asleep with the way Harry keeps caring for him so he decides to run with it.

“Can we take a nap? And then breakfast?” Louis snuggles into Harry as soon as the towel is tossed to the side, breathing in the fresh clean scent of Harry. _Smells like me. Mine._

Harry leads them to the bedroom and tucks Louis in, sliding under the covers as well. Louis opens his arms for Harry and nuzzles into the base of his neck. Harry’s back is pressed completely against Louis’ chest, breaths even and falling into cadence with his own.

Their fingers tangle together as Louis lets his breathing even out. It’s as he falls asleep that the happiest thought ever runs through his head. For the first time in nearly five years, he finally feels at home.

***

The next few hours, Harry and Louis spend the day lazing about, talking and watching films snuggled on the couch. They do go out for lunch at the little cafe they had their lunch date at and Harry buys him a cupcake.

“Sorry there’s no candle but happy birthday again, Lou.” Louis nearly lunges across the table to kiss Harry, smiling when they break apart. _Home._

Niall brings the girls back over for supper and Louis’ cheeks hurt from how much he smiles when the three of them sing him happy birthday. He gets another cupcake, this one with a candle on it, and blows it out.

The girls ask him what he wishes for and pout when he says he can’t tell. _I wish this could be my home._

Louis goes to sleep with Harry after tucking the girls in and wraps his arm around Harry’s waist. _This feels like home._

“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry mumbles, pressing a kiss into Louis’ bicep. _I love you._

“Good night, love.” He presses a kiss to the back of Harry’s head and settles down, going to sleep with a smile.

***

Louis is woken up by screeching in his ear and bodies bouncing on the bed.

“C’mon, Louis! Get up!” Val yells somewhere near his waist.

“Up! Up! Louis it’s Christmas! Get uuupp!” Ria pulls at his arms, trying to remove them from around his face.

“Nope. It’s definitely not Christmas. That means sleep for another thirty minutes.” Louis smiles as the girls whine and pull on his arms, managing to get him halfway up.

Their mistake comes when they let go, thinking he’ll be up now that his torso is off the bed. _Big mistake._ He flops back down, arms sprawled out as the girls start whining again.

“Louiisss!” Louis lunges at them, catching them off guard and soon he’s got two squealing little girls at his mercy. They’re nearly in tears from the sheer onslaught of tickles, begging him to stop.

“Alright, alright. Since it is Christmas.” They both brighten up, smiles so wide they’re both dimpling.

“Yay! Now hurry up, Lou! Auntie A and Uncle Liam will be here soon!” Val tells him. Louis had maybe sort of forgotten about that. Not that they’re not lovely but yesterday was so perfect Louis maybe sort of forgot they were coming. Maybe.

“And Uncle Niall, too! He said he’s going to be here!” Ria adds. _That_ Louis didn’t know about. Oh well, more the merrier or whatever.

“Yeah, he promised! C’mon, Louis!”

“Alright. You win. Can you girls please leave so I can get dressed now?”

“Are you naked?” Louis nearly chokes when Ria asks but thankfully, this time, he actually has some pants on.

“Nope. Just want to get dressed properly for Auntie A and Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall.” The girls seem happy with that and leave, both bouncing and talking excitedly about what they might get.

When Louis goes downstairs, all four of their guests have arrived. Hunter is coloring with the girls while Amelia helps Harry in the kitchen. Niall and Liam are chatting on the couch and watching the kids.

“Morning everyone.” Louis calls out as he walks into the kitchen. He’s halfway through pulling a mug out of the cabinet when Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and kisses his temple.

“Make yourself right at home, why don’t you?” Butterflies swoop through Louis’ stomach while Harry chuckles. He didn’t even think, just started going through like it’s his own house and _yeah, that sounds about right._

“You know what, I think I will.” Louis smiles and turns around to give Harry a good morning kiss. “Your place is stocked way better than mine.”

Harry smiles back, just a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He doesn’t comment though, just turns back to help Amelia with lunch.

“Not much left to do. Lunch will be done soon.” Louis’ stomach growls at the mention of food, full on twisting when he finally registers how wonderful everything smells.

“Awesome. Thanks, by the way. For letting me sleep in. I could have helped, with the girls or something.”

“Nothing I haven’t done before, Lou. Just consider it one last birthday present.” Louis is floored by how casually he can allude to his wife’s death while still smiling like he’s the happiest person in the world. _I feel like she would’ve just been sad to know I was wasting my life away moping._

It’s amazing how far Harry has come even in the week that Louis has known him. He smiles that bit more and isn’t near as tense all the time. He seems comfortable with Louis around. His girls even seem happier, noticing the differences and Louis only thinks _maybe I have something to do with it_ a little.

“Alright everyone!” Amelia calls, grabbing onto a couple of dishes and moving them to make space. “Lunch is ready!”

There’s the sound of excited footsteps and much larger, slower ones as everyone finds their way to the table.

“This looks delicious, babe.” Harry thanks Louis with a quick kiss and sits next to him.

“Are we ready?” Harry gets nods from everyone but Louis, a little confused. “At Christmas time, we say one thing we’re happy for that year.”

“Oh. Okay.” That’s almost unexpected but he’s just going to roll with it.

Amelia starts by telling everyone that “I’m happy Hunter is going to get a sibling soon.” She’s met with cheers of excitement and Harry fawning over her.

Hunter says he’s happy they got a new teacher in school because the old one was mean.

Liam adds that he’s happy for being able to be much more supportive and helpful to Harry this last year than the ones previous. That ends up with a blushing Harry and he’s quick to encourage Niall to go.

“I’m happy that I got a chance to stay here instead of being forced to travel out of country. I don’t know what’d I’d do without my two little girls and my little man.” All the children scream out an “I love you!” and the girls both blow him kisses. He grabs them both out of the air and tucks it in the pocket over his chest “for safekeeping.”

Louis nearly cries when Val says, “I’m happy Daddy met Louis.”

Ria nods and adds, “Yeah, I’m happy that now Daddy is super happy.”

“Oh girls.” Louis leans over to the girls and gives them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It’s a little awkward having to lean over Ria to get to Val but he manages just fine, turning it into a little group hug with arms around his neck and waist.

“I guess that’s mine then. I’m happy I met Harry. And you girls. I love you both, so much.” A hand settles on his thigh and squeezes. Louis honestly feels like he could move mountains with how happy he is.

“I’m happy Louis came back to London. I know you weren’t really thrilled about it at first but. I’m glad you stayed.” Louis looks at Harry, eyes locking even as everyone else starts fixing up their plates and starting some idle chatter.

“I really am, Lou. I’m happy you’re here.” Everything is just so bright and overwhelming, Louis can’t help himself.

“I love you.” It slips out. He meant to say ‘I’m happy, too’ but the sheer happiness radiating from Harry squashes every regret he could possibly think of.

“I love you, too.” Harry leans forward and kisses Louis, soft and sweet. Gentle. Louis wants to cry tears of joy when Harry cups his jaw and runs his fingers over his cheek.

They pull apart, foreheads resting together as they smile. Harry intertwines their fingers, squeezing gently and giving Louis another kiss on the cheek.

The day goes smooth after that, the kids all have a blast with their new toys. And Harry looks adorable in his new lilac jumper he got. Niall is helping Val set about organizing her new Hotwheels while Liam and Hunter play with his new dinosaurs.

Harry is discussing baby things with Amelia, one hand rested on Louis’ thigh while he reads Ria’s new book to her.

By the time they get in bed, Louis is feeling warm and fuzzy, quite possibly a bit drunk even though he’s yet to have a sip of anything alcoholic.

“I had a great day today, love.” Harry leans forward and kisses him, twining their legs together under the sheets.

“I did, too. Thank you, for everything.” Louis kisses him again, slowly tangling their tongues together. Harry pulls off to give him one more sweet kiss. He presses their foreheads together and Louis can’t help but kiss his nose.

More butterflies flutter in his tummy when Harry giggles.

“Oh yeah, I never actually asked you. Why the fuck do you have a butterfly on your stomach?” Harry full on laughs, smacking a hand over his mouth to keep from waking the girls.

“It’s a moth, technically. But yeah. Butterflies in your tummy.” Louis kisses Harry’s nose again, letting out a chuckle of his own.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.” Louis smiles. It feels like that’s all he does anymore when before he came to London it was the exact opposite.

LA was nothing but work stress and dealing with partner after partner cheating on him. He never felt appreciated and always felt like he just wasn’t good enough. Harry, though.

Harry makes him feel appreciated and _enough_ and so much more. Louis’ not stupid, he knows that they’ll fight. But for once in his life, he’s not afraid of it. Harry just makes him feel safe. Makes him feel like _home._

“Harry?” Harry hums in response, nosing at Louis’ chest where he’s resting. “I think I’m going to talk to my boss. See if maybe there’s a job available in London.”

Harry pulls back at that, eyes wide and gleaming as he stares at Louis.

“Really? Does that mean...?” Harry trails off, obviously not wanting to finish that wrong.

“It means I want to be with you. If you want of course. It’s just.” Louis stumbles over his thoughts trying to rearrange them in an appropriate order. “Being with you and the girls this past week has been amazing. It’s a bit like what I dreamed of when I learned I was going to be a dad.”

Harry stays silent, letting him continue.

“I hope that you’ll let me into your life a bit more permanently. Your’s and the girls'. I know I can’t ever replace their mum and I promise I won’t ever try, but. I just hope you’ll let me be there a bit longer. However long you want.”

“Of course, Lou. I would love that.” Harry kisses him again, slow and drawn out, the feeling warming him even more from head to toe. “The girls would love that. Whatever you want. I told you I love you and I meant it.”

“Thanks, Haz.” With that, they snuggle down until they’re wrapped up in each other. Louis ends up being the little spoon this time but he doesn’t mind. Harry is warm all around him, his arm is a reassuring weight.

Once again, all Louis finds himself thinking of home.

***

New Year’s Eve is an event in and of itself.

The house is once again filled with three extra adults and an extra child. Things are much more hectic than Christmas. The children are screaming and chasing each other around while  Liam and Niall try and make their way through without dropping the boxes of fireworks or tripping and falling over a kid.

Harry’s got some music playing, a very odd mix of Christmas music (because apparently, he’s just not ready to let it go), top 40s, some older jazz type music and children’s songs. He’s in the kitchen with Louis, washing the dishes while Amelia puts away the leftovers.

Louis finally finishes up drying the last plate, sighing when it’s put up and Harry is stretching out his back. It pops a few times, loud enough to catch Amelia’s attention.

“Harry, hun. You really should get that checked out.” She rubs at her own back sympathetically. Or maybe just because she hurts. Apparently the baby hasn’t been easy on her, small as it is.

“I’m fine. You, on the other hand, need to rest a bit.” Harry leads her into the living room with a hand on the small of her back. His thumb is running small circles over her jumper and though she tries to put up a fight, Louis can see she’s actually rather grateful for it.

After Niall and Liam have gotten all of the explosives outside and the sun has fully set, the adults gather the children and head outside.

Niall gives the kids sparklers and gets them to pretend to swordfight. Harry and Amelia tell him off repeatedly, warning that someone's going to get hurt.

In true Niall fashion, he ignores them, only stopping when Hunter gets a bit too close to Val and she shrieks at almost being burnt. After being told off by Harry, Niall relents that maybe it isn't such a good idea and shows the kids how he can write his name in the air.

It takes nearly thirty minutes for them to run out of the massive amount of sparklers Niall bought.

"Had to make sure my babies had plenty of fun, right?" When corrected by everyone but Louis about how they're not just his, he shrugs and beams. "I know that. But these little butt munches are the only people I'll ever love more than myself. That makes them all the mine they need to be."

With that said, all the adults deflate, apparently not finding anything to say to that.

The children “ooh” and “aah” as Niall sets off the fountains with pretty colors and the tanks that shoot across. He only got four of them, "Just one for each of us, so they're special."

Louis has to hold onto Harry's hand extra tight as he watches his babies light the fuses with a match.

Finally, after all the kid safe fireworks have been set off, Harry and Louis set about putting the girls to bed while Liam does the same for Hunter.

"Goodnight, girls." Val yawns and Ria rubs at her eyes, each of them smiling as they get their hugs and kisses.

Amelia and Liam are snuggled up on the couch when they get downstairs, while Niall is digging through the movies for something to watch.

Harry and Louis take the other end of the couch, mirroring how Liam has his arm around Amelia’s stomach. Harry leans back on Louis’ chest, tilting his head and silently asking for a kiss.

Louis obliges, of course, because Harry’s kisses are always sweet and never something Louis would want to turn down.

“Thank you, Lou. I know I say it a lot but I really do mean it.” Louis noses into Harry’s hair behind his ear, breathing in and letting Harry’s warmth calm him. “The last two weeks have been some of the happiest times I’ve had in several years.”

Louis’ heart still skips a beat at the near mention of Ava but he’s not jealous. He understands that no matter what, she’s going to own a part of Harry’s heart. She’s Val and Ria’s mother and he knows that they still think of her sometimes. It’s a bit hard for them to put actual memories there but he knows they remember feelings. Safe and warm. Being so tiny and vulnerable yet trusting with their whole life that their mother wouldn’t let any harm to them.

“I’m glad, Haz. Same for you, you make me so happy.” He leans down to give Harry a kiss, pulling him just that bit closer. Niall finally chooses a movie, settling on the floor in front of Amelia. He gives her a foot rub as the movie plays and only fifteen minutes in, she’s asleep.

It’s nearing midnight soon enough and the five of them get up to head outside.

Liam supports Amelia as she walks, still drowsy from falling asleep. Niall gets the fireworks set up, arranging everything in what is sure to be a good show.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you earlier, but I talked to my boss.” Harry’s head nearly snaps with how quickly he turns it.

“Yeah? Something good?”

“Mosty. They said there was a position available here in London but they need me to work on a couple of projects first.” Harry’s face falls, a very odd mix between sad and happy.

“Oh-kay. And how long will that take?”

“At least a month and a half. At the longest three. It really just depends on how things go.” Louis shrugs and Harry smiles, dimples popping and every tooth showing.

“That’s so great, Louis! I thought you were going to say something like a year!” Harry hugs him tight, lips burning into his neck as he keeps smiling.

“Would that have mattered? Would you still want me?” Louis can’t help but ask. He doesn’t think it would but, he’s been wrong before.

“Of course it wouldn’t matter, love. Of course I'd still want you. I’m just happy it won’t be as long. I’m so happy.” Harry starts pressing kisses all over Louis’ face, bringing a couple of reluctant giggles out.

“Yeah, that’s nothing. We’ll have Facetime and Skype.”

“And I’ll be texting you nonstop.”

“I’d be greatly disappointed if you didn’t.” Harry lets out a laugh and it’s just so nice. Harry is still very happy with them being together even though they’ll still be apart for a while.

“Alright, lads and lasses! One minute to go!” Niall yells out, digging into his jeans pocket and pulling out a lighter.

Louis turns to Harry and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry rests his arms on the dip of Louis’ waist, fingers interlocking behind him. They sway together to music only they can hear, staring into each other’s eyes even as the others start counting down.

“Happy New Year, Lou.” Harry dips his head just a bit, knocking their foreheads together.

“Happy New Year, Haz.”

“Three!”

“I love you.” Louis nudges their noses together, brushing back and forth.

“Two!”

“I love you, too.”

“One!”

Louis pushes up on his tip toes and brings Harry down for a kiss, slotting their lips together seamlessly. He keeps it clean and simple, just because he can.

Harry’s mouth tastes like everything good about winter and the holidays and his arms are like the anchor keeping Louis grounded.

Harry pulls back from the kiss and noses into Louis’ neck, swaying them back and forth.

Louis is leaving tomorrow to go back to LA but he’ll be back soon. There’s no doubt in his mind that this is where he belongs.

This is home.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL! That's that. I hope you all enjoyed! Please be kind and leave a comment with your favorite part or kudos.. come and [tell me](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) more of what you think :) much love! xx


End file.
